Un día
by Pinguina-Fantasma
Summary: La guerra había terminado, pero las palabras de Yhwach rondaban en su mente, Ichigo tenía que tomar una decisión, pero ¿qué tendría que sacrificar al hacerlo? Lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que doliera, así que antes de dejarla pediría un deseo egoísta, quiero un día tuyo, sólo nosotros dos.
1. Promesa

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tite kubo (al cual ya no quiero tanto T_T) yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Lo sé, lo sé, otra historia y aun no termino las otras dos que tengo, pero es que esta idea me llegó a la mente y tuve que hacerla, no podía esperar a terminar mis otras historia, además de que será corta, sólo dos capítulos, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto, aunque no sé si actualice el otro antes de que acabe al año, espero que sí, pero ahí veremos! Espero les guste, aunque debo advertir que será triste, pero ese es el estado de ánimo en el que estoy después del maldito final y sobre todo ahora con la novela que salió, solo quiero hacerme bolita y llorar en un rincón, pero nadie entendería si lo hiciera ., así que sólo me descargo escribiendo. Saluditos.

 _Frase: "La felicidad no se ve en las veces que te ríes, sino al encontrar la razón detrás de cada vez que lo haces."_

 **Capitulo 1**

Había terminado, la flecha había atravesado su corazón, dándome la oportunidad de usar mi espada, y así acabar con él. Finalmente la vida de nuestro enemigo había llegado a su fin, viendo como se deshacía en mil pedazos de reishi que se esparcieron por el seireitei, para volver a ser parte del mundo espiritual, manteniendo así el equilibrio en el mundo que él casi destruye.

Por un momento todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie pronunció una palabra, ni hiso un movimiento, era como si la realidad fuera tan increíble, que necesitáramos unos minutos para asimilarla.

-¿ter…termino?-la palabra salió de mis labios sin que pudiera detenerla.

Pero eso pareció descongelar el tiempo, y todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar y moverse.

-eso creo-dijo Ishida a mi lado-ya no lo siento-llevó una mano a su pecho.

Entonces note que yo tampoco lo podía sentir, era como si un peso hubiera sido liberado de mi pecho ¿Sería esa la prueba de que Yhwach había muerto? Aunque todo indicaba que si, algo en mi interior me inquietaba, las palabras que pronunció antes de entrar en el portal aún resonaban en mi mente.

-Muy bien hijo-a mi lado apareció mi padre junto al padre de Ishida-ustedes dos hacen una gran dupla

-preferiría que no me asociaran con él.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién derroto a Yhwach?

Se acomodó sus lentes-todo gracias a mi flecha.

Eso me irritó-pues la hubieras sacado antes, así nos hubiéramos evitado tu ataque de emo.

-antes no la tenía, mi padre me la trajo

Sonreí satisfecho-entonces no era tu flecha, no te creas tanto.

-ya, tranquilos chicos-a nuestro lado llegó Kyoraku, apoyándose en su teniente, ambos estaban muy malheridos-los dos hicieron un excelente trabajo-se tambaleo

-capitán comandante-la tenientes intentó sostenerlo, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, así que mi padre llegó hasta su lado para ayudarlo.

-hay que llevarlo a al cuarto escuadrón-los ojos se le había cerrado, al parecer Kyoraku estaba inconsciente-Nanao-san ¿puedes enviar mariposas infernales? –Ella asintió- Diles a todos que los que estén en buenas condiciones, ayuden a los heridos a llegar al cuarto escuadrón, si aún quedan batallas, los que puedan, vayan a luchar.

Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por sostenerse en pie, pero aún así hiso todo lo que le dijo me padre. En menos de un minuto todos los shinigamis se estaban movilizando, corriendo de un lugar a otro, algunos cargando a los heridos, otros librando las últimas batallas, y otros llevando a los amigos caídos, llorando por su perdida.

Yo acompañe a mi padre para dejar a Kyoraku al cuarto escuadrón, junto con los demás heridos. Quería volver para ayudar en las batallas, pero no me dejaron, en cuanto puse en pie allí, me arrastraron hasta una pieza para curar mis heridas, pero mi estado no era crítico, así que les dije que podía esperar. Cuando se convencieron de que no moriría, me dejaron por mi cuenta. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero no podía mantenerme quieto, así que salí al pasillo, y lo que vi me dejó asombrado.

El lugar era un completo caos, la gente iba de un lado para otro, corriendo con vendas, ungüentos, agua, medicinas, y otras cosas que no sabía que eran. Se podía sentir como la energía se concentraba allí. Todos lo shinigamis que sabían usar sus habilidades de kido para curar a los heridos estaban allí, muchos ni siquiera pertenecía a ese escuadrón, pero todos querían ayudar, así que ellos se encargaban de los que tenían heridas leves mientras que los más expertos curaban a los que se encontraban en estado crítico.

Sé que en estos momentos no era de ayuda, más bien sería un estorbo, así que intenté mantenerme al margen, aunque mis manos y piernas me pedían a gritos hacer algún movimiento para calmar mi ansiedad. Cuando no puede soportarlo más, comencé a recorrer las habitaciones, vi caras conocidas, y mi pecho dolió por saber las pérdidas que habían tenido. Algunas eran tan dolorosas que dejaban sin respiración, pero sé que yo no era el más afectado, si bien los conocía, y les tenía respeto, no había compartido una vida con ellos, sólo con una.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, ve a ayudar a alguien más-su voz llegó claramente a mis oídos.

-pero Señorita Kuchiki, sus heridas no están del todo curadas.

-pero estoy estable ¿verdad? Puedo mantenerme en pie sin problemas, así que vete a ayudar a alguien más-que mujer más terca.

-pero…pero…Kuchiki-sama me dijo…

-yo que tu mejor me voy de aquí, no está del mejor humor-era una clara advertencia

Pude ver como el chico asentía casi temblando, y salía acorriendo de allí. Me acerqué hasta el cuarto y vi a Rukia sentada en una silla al lado de la camilla donde Renji estaba recostado. Debieron sentir mi presencia porque ambos giraron la cabeza en mi dirección. Al verlos no supe que decir. Miré directamente a Rukia, y por un momento pensé que iba a llorar, pero no lo hiso, así que supongo que sólo fue mi imaginación. El encargado de romper el silencio fue Renji.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien? ¿Ya te han curado?

Asentí, aún no encontraba las palabras, entonces Rukia soltó un largo suspiro, y con su mejor sonrisa fingida hablo.

-parece que el cerebro aún no se lo han arreglado.

Su comentario hiso hervir mi sangre-y a ti podrían haberte arreglado la personalidad-sentí mi ceño fruncirse.

-¿Qué dices? Mi personalidad no tiene nada de malo, tu por otro lado…

-chicos-en la puerta se asomó Isane-san-podrían bajar el volumen de voz, hay heridos descansando en las otras habitaciones-sonrió, pero por un momento me dio escalofríos, como cuando lo hacía Unohana-san.

Creo que no fui el único que pensó eso, porque vi cuando Rukia bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cuales se aferraban fuertemente a su kimono. Estoy seguro de que al pensar en Unohana, a su mente también acudió Ukitake-san. Sabía que ese había sido un golpe grande para ella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ni decir para que su dolor disminuyera, era algo que no se supera fácilmente, yo lo sabía, lo había vivido de primera fuente al perder a mi madre.

-¿Kurosaki-san?-un Shinigami se detuvo en la puerta-¿usted es Kurosaki Ichigo-san?

Asentí-soy yo, ¿Qué ocurre?-por un momento me asusté

-el capitán comandante se despertó y quiera hablar con usted.

Miré a las demás personas en la habitación-¿no puede esperar?

-¿pero quién te crees que eres?-Rukia había cambiado su mirada en un santiamén, ahora estaba enojada-nadie deja esperando al Capitán Comandante, si él te llama, vas de inmediato sin excusas.

No quería alejarme de allí, pero sus ojos me decía que si no me iba de inmediato, otra guerra se desataría, así que, sin ánimos, comencé a caminar.

-está bien, ya voy- y sólo para que no sintiera como si tuviera control sobre mí, agregué -pero no porque tú me lo digas-terminé señalándola con el dedo-voy por mí mismo.

-lo que digas, sólo vete.

Sabía que estaba siguiendo las normas, pero que me echara de su lado no me gustó para nada, menos cuando Renji apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-tranquilo, yo la cuido.

-No necesito niñera-dijo como toda una niña caprichosa.

Me fui de allí con una sensación extraña en el pecho, una inquietud estaba instalada, sentía como si algo fuera a cambiar drásticamente.

No se me ocurría ninguna razón por la cual Kyoraku-san me quisiera ver con tanta urgencia, pero si quería verme a penas se despertaba, no creía que fuera nada bueno.

La habitación en la que me recibió era más grande que la de Renji, supongo que a los Comandantes se les da un trato privilegiado. Demonios ¿Por qué pensaba lo peor? Tal vez sólo era porque su estado era más crítico.

-Hola Ichigo-chan

El sufijo hiso que mi ceño se profundizara-Buenas tardes Kyoraku-no le debía más respeto después de haber agregado el "chan" a mi nombre.

-ya puedes retirarte Kawasuma-san

El Shinigami que me había acompañado hiso una reverencia y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de él. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, así que me quedé parado justo en medio del cuarto.

-otra vez no has ayudado Ichigo-kun

Por lo menos ahora usaba el "kun"-era lo que tenía que hacer-me encogí de hombros-después de todo era parte de mi.

El rió por lo bajo, pero se notaba que eso requería un gran esfuerzo de su parte-¿siempre eres tan humilde? –iba a responder pero él siguió-sé que durante esta batalla se revelaron algunas verdades que te afectan personalmente, y lamento lo que has pasado-no quería que siguiera, aún no estaba seguro de haber procesado toda la información que había recibido-pero debo decirte que, en nombre de la Sociedad de Almas, estamos eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto-no hay nada que agradecer, después de todo, fue mi propia sangre la que empezó todo esto-aunque no lo quisiera, una parte de mi era quincy, por lo tanto también me sentía responsable de lo ocurrido-así que me disculpo por todo-me incliné.

-levanta la cabeza chico, ni tú, ni nadie es responsable de lo que un hombre cegado por la ambición de poder es capaz de hacer.

-pero…

Aun sentía que tenía parte de la responsabilidad. Muchos habían muerto en esta batalla, y sentía el peso de esas pérdidas sobre mis hombros.

-No se puede cambiar lo que ha pasado-dijo con voz melancólica-mejor dejémoslo en que estamos a mano-soltó un suspiro cansado.

-está bien-dije a regañadientes.

-Pero hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte-tomó aire-cuando desperté, Nanao-chan me habló sobre algo que Abarai-kun le comentó, sobre algo que les dijo Yhwach ¿es cierto?-sabía a lo que se refería, así que asentí lentamente-vamos a tener que tener cuidado, si él dijo algo así, no creo que sea sólo por decirlo.

-yo también pienso lo mismo.

Hasta ese momento había evitado pensar en esas palabras, pero al ver la mirada que me dirigió, como si sintiera lástima por mí, fue que le comencé a toma el peso a la situación. La puerta se abrió.

-Nanao-chan, volviste para verme.

-Capitán comandante, se ve terrible, creo que debería descansar más-esa parecía ser la señal para que me fuera.

-entonces si eso es todo-me incline, dispuesto a retirarme.

-Kurosaki-kun, aún tenemos que analizar esa situación, así que me gustaría volver a hablar contigo.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, estaba seguro de que no me gustaría lo que iba a decirme, pero por ahora no discutiría, todos necesitábamos descansar, recomponer nuestra energía, y pensar la situación con calma, sólo así tal vez sería posible encontrar una solución favorable, aunque en el fondo ya sabía lo que tendría que hacer.

Los días pasaban, y las cosas poco a poco, lentamente, volvían a la normalidad. Había decidido quedarme unos días en la Sociedad de almas para esperar que mi reiatsu se estabilizara después de la batalla, además aún había asuntos pendientes. Aunque en este momento eso podía esperar, había alguien más importante de quién tenía que preocuparme, más que mi mismo.

-fue una bella ceremonia-me senté a su lado

-si, lo fue-no volteo a verme, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-por lo que dijeron él sabía que este día llegaría, y vivió su vida al máximo-no era bueno en estas situaciones-creo que no tuvo arrepentimientos.

-lo sé-su voz salió más ahogada.

-Rukia, él te quería-llevó rápidamente una mano a sus ojos.

-lo sé-por lo visto eso era todo que saldría de su boca en este momento.

Quería que hablara conmigo, que me dijera que pasaba por su mente, pero no la presionaría, esperaría pacientemente a que estuviera lista para decir algo, así que me quede ahí, a su lado. Si no podía decir nada para hacerla sentir mejor, por lo menos quería ser su compañía, quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que yo siempre estaría a su lado. Siempre.

-aquí venía a entrenar junto a Kaien-dono, el anterior teniente, y mientras lo hacíamos el capitán Ukitake solía venir a vernos, casi todo el tiempo, aunque nunca daba concejos, sólo se quedaba observándonos y riéndose cuando alguno cometía algún error, pero eso era lo de menos, porque su sola presencia, por algún motivo, me relajaba-trago duro- él tenía ese poder-sus labios temblaron- no importaba la situación en que nos encontráramos, él parecía encontrar siempre las palabras adecuadas para decir, él es…-apretó sus puños-él fue un gran capitán, y ahora –entonces su voz salió ahogada-¿cómo seguiremos sin él?

Sabía que esa pregunta tenía otro fondo, lo que de verdad quería saber era ¿cómo seguiría ella sin él como guía, mentor y amigo?

-creo que él te dejó muchas enseñanzas, si bien se fue antes de lo que se esperaría, él dejó un legado en ti Rukia, mientras tú no te olvides de lo que te enseñó, mientras tu traspases esa sabiduría a los demás, él nunca se irá.

Esta fue la primera vez que ella volteó a verme.

-¿soy yo digna de algo así?-la angustia estaba presente en sus ojos.

Tuve el impulso de tomar su mano, pero me detuve a medio camino, y en su lugar apreté con mis puños el pasto del suelo.

-creo que si él depositó su confianza en ti, fue por un motivo, si él creía en tus capacidades ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú también?

Por un momento creí que me rebatiría y me diría que era un idiota por hablar de cosas de las que no podía estar seguro, pero entonces sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una tierna sonrisa.

-tienes razón, si ese gran hombre confiaba en mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es creer en que él no se equivocó.

Aun podía ver que sus ojos mantenía una profunda tristeza, pero también vi determinación en ellos, esperanza, y sobre todo vi confianza en si misma, y en el futuro que le deparaba, y ver eso era mil veces mejor.

Ambos volvimos la vista al frente, el paisaje era tranquilizador, y estar a su lado se sentía bien.

-supe que el capitán comandante te mando a llamar de nuevo hoy.

No quería hablar de ese tema-si, la verdad no sé qué querrá.

-a Renji también lo llamaron.

Estaba inquiero por lo que podrían decirme, pero no quería traspasarle esa preocupación a Rukia, ella ya tenía demasiados cosas con las que lidiar por su cuenta.

-tal vez nos den una condecoración o algo así.

Ella rio por lo bajo-como si te lo merecieras.

La miré indignado-¿Quién fue el que le dio el golpe final?

-sólo porque Ishida te ayudo. Prácticamente habías perdido toda esperanza cuando llegamos nosotros.

Quería decirle que se equivocaba, pero no era así. Por un momento de verdad había creído que no había forma de derrotarlo, creí que todo estaba perdido, que no habría forma de detenerlo, y fue en ese momento que todos llegaron para no permitirme decaer, cada uno fue importante de cierta forma, y por eso siempre les estaría agradecido, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-lo que cuenta es que todo termino.

Por un momento me miró de forma extraña, entonces hiso algo que me dejo helado, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-si, todo termino-repitió en un susurro.

No estaba seguro de que pasaba por su mente, y no tenía la suficiente valentía para preguntarle, porque si era parecido a lo que yo estaba pensando, eso solo haría que la inquietud que sentía creciera más.

Una mariposa negra de posó en su hombro, ella se enderezó, poniéndose rígida, por lo visto no eran buenas noticias.

-debemos volver-su voz fue dura, sus siguientes palabras me dijeron el por qué-te necesitan en el cuartel general.

Sentí que mi mundo se detenía.

La reunión había sido extensa, y el tema principal fueron las palabras de Yhwach. Se habían expuesto muchas posibilidades del significado de estas, algunas teorías eran muy descabelladas, y otras no tenía un buen final, pero también se dijeron algunas cosas coherentes, pero para mi, sentía que ninguna jugaba a mi favor.

Al terminar se me dio a elegir entre tres opciones: El capitán Mayuri podría convertirme en un alma por completo para quedarme a vivir en la sociedad de almas, así ellos podrían monitorearme constantemente para cerciorarse de que no hubiera algún cambio en el poder Quincy que mantenía de Yhwach, la segunda sería volver a mi vida en el mundo real, pero asegurarme de nunca tener una felicidad completa, y la tercera era vivir plenamente, ignorando sus palabras, como si sólo hubiera sido una amenaza sin fundamentos.

No sabía cuál de todas las opciones sonaba menos alentadora, de partida no quería saber en qué consistía el proceso para convertirme en un alma y quedarme como Shinigami para siempre, sobre todo si ese loco científico estaba detrás de eso, por otro lado no podría vivir ignorando su amenaza implícita, eso sería muy irresponsable, pero la otra opciones era simplemente desgarradora ¿asegurarme de nunca tener la felicidad completa? ¿Era eso siquiera posible? ¿Cómo podía asegurarme de eso, si hasta ahora no sabía qué era lo que me daba felicidad? En la vida uno tiene momentos felices, pero algo que te de felicidad constantemente ¿eso existía? Nos dieron un tiempo para pensarlo, pero no sabía que responder, esta situación era ilógica, absurda, pero era la realidad.

A penas salimos de allí, vi que alguien estaba esperándonos-¿Qué les dijeron?

-la verdad un montón de tontería que no comprendí muy bien-Renji estaba intentando bajarle la complejidad al asunto.

-¿Ichigo?-me miraba interrogante.

No sabía que responderle, en este momento mi mente era un caos, necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar-lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a…alguien-la verdad no tenía a nadie aquí, así que eso sonaba mas sospecho, pero ahora necesitaba estar solo-con permiso

Usando shumpo me fui de allí. No estaba seguro de a dónde ir, no conocía muy bien este lugar, y aunque siempre que tenía un problema intentaba solucionarlo solo, casi siempre terminaba haciendo una estupidez, así que, en este momento, no sabía si confiar en mi instinto, pero tampoco sabía con quien hablar para poder aclarar mi mente.

Terminé por dirigirme a uno de los pocos lugares que me acordaba de cómo llegar, al lugar dónde estaba el Sōkyoku, el lugar dónde tiempo atrás estuvieron a punto de ejecutar a Rukia, que ahora, al no tener a nadie a quien juzgar, se encontraba totalmente desierto. Me senté en la orilla del acantilado, desde allí podía ver toda la sociedad de almas, el viento era agradable, era un buen lugar para reflexionar.

¿Qué era lo que me daba felicidad? Eso era una pregunta a la cual no sabía cómo responder, pero necesitaba descubrirlo para saber si podía sacrificarlo y vivir una vida sin eso. Sabía que mi familia me daba felicidad, compartir con ellos me alegraba los días, mis amigos también representaban una parte de mi felicidad, estar a su lado, saber que estarían allí para mí, en las buenas y en las malas, era algo que no todas las personas podía decir, también sabía que quería seguir estudiando, y me gustaba hacerlo, pero tampoco es que fuera algo de tanta importancia para mí, mis poderes también formaban parte de mi felicidad, eran algo que me había hecho sentir mejor conmigo mismo, estos me permitieron protegerlos a todos, siendo esa una forma de retribuirles todo lo que ellos habían hecho por mí, pero si todas estas cosas fuera mi felicidad, entonces Yhwach ya estaría a mi lado atravesando mi pecho, dándome el golpe final, entonces ¿Qué me faltaba para poder decir que mi felicidad estaba completa?

-si quieres estar solo, dímelo y me voy-ella apareció a mi lado-sólo quería asegurarme de que tu cerebro no se hubiera atrofiado-su estúpida broma me hiso enojar y querer reír al mismo tiempo.

-tranquila, aún no termino como tú.

-¿quieres empezar una pelea?

En otras circunstancias hubiera seguido la discusión, pero ahora mi cabeza no estaba del todo puesta en esto.

-La verdad es que no.

Sus ojos se contrajeron, y se sentó a mi lado-Renji me hiso un resumen de lo que pasó en el cuartel.

No estaba seguro de sí debía agradecerle al peli rojo por decir lo que yo había omitido, o debería ir y golpearlo por hacer que Rukia tuviera esa cara de preocupación.

-veo que te fue con el chisme

Se retorció sus manos-él ya tomó una decisión.

Era obvio que lo haría, para él era fácil, sólo tenía que someterse a controles con Mayuri periódicamente, y todo estaría bien.

-me lo suponía.

Por unos momentos el silencio nos rodeo, y sentí un deseo incontrolable de que el tiempo se detuviera y poder permanecer así, mi corazón estaba tranquilo a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

La miré a los ojos, pude ver que estaba preocupada por lo que decidiría. Sabía que ella siempre había estado velando por mí, pero por sobre todo sabía que se culpaba por haberme dado sus poderes e involucrarme en este mundo, un mundo que no debería conocer, aunque ahora que sabía sobre mis raíces, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano terminaría conociendo este mundo, porque sólo así la verdad habría salido a la luz.

-no lo sé.

Ella asintió-por lo que me dijeron tienes tres opciones- _aquí vamos_ -sé que quieres demasiado a tu familia, y no podrías dejarlos solos para venir a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas-eso era cierto, aunque me gustaba ser Shinigami, si no podía estar cerca de mi familia para protegerlos ¿de qué serviría?-así que esa opción queda descartada.

-lo haces sonar como si fuera tan fácil

Ella me ignoró y siguió hablando-también sé que no podrías vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que en cualquier momento se podría desatar una tragedia, esa sería una carga con la que no podrías vivir, ya tienes suficientes en tus hombros para agregar otra más-ella me conocía muy bien, a veces mejor que yo mismo.

-así que sólo queda una alternativa.

-si-suspiró-¿Qué es lo que te da felicidad?

Esa era exactamente la pregunta que había rondado por mi cabeza durante las últimas horas, ¿era extraño que ella la dijera en voz alta? La verdad es que no, ella parecía tener línea directa con mi subconsciente, y aunque a veces me irritaba, y en otras me asustaba, en este momento, por algún extraño motivo, me tranquilizaba.

-eso es lo que estoy intentando descifrar.

Se quedo reflexionando-tiene que ser algo con lo que no podrías vivir, que tenga una incidencia tan grande dentro de tu vida, que te haya cambiado, pero para ser una mejor persona, que te haya hecho madurar, que sin eso tu vida estaría vacía, sin un propósito.

Sus palabras me trajeron un mal sabor, porque era como si estuviera describiendo nuestro primer encuentro, como si especificara los matices de su irrupción en mi vida. Pensé en sus palabras, e intenté imaginar un mundo en dónde no hubiera conocido a Rukia Kuchiki, y mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. No podía pensar en algo así, si bien ella había llegado a mi vida de una forma abrupta y estrepitosa, causando que mi mundo girara en 180°, todos esos grados me había hecho la persona que era hoy en día, si podía tener una mejor relación con mis amigos y familia, era porque ella, de forma inconsciente, me había ayudado a enfrentar mis más profundos miedos y comenzar a sanar heridas, era ella la razón por la cual me había adentrado en el mundo de las almas y había descubierto la verdad sobre mi familia, ella me había dado una nueva forma de ver la vida, me había abierto los ojos, y me había devuelto la sonrisa. ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella? La palabra salió antes de que pudiera detenerla

-tú.

Por un momento se quedó en shock, sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca fue una línea tensa. De inmediato quise tragarme esa palabra, borrar los cinco segundos en que la había dicho, y reemplazarla por otra cosa, pero no podía. Entonces sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa tensa.

-que gracioso-fingió una risa- este es un tema serio Ichigo.

Su infravaloración de mis palabras me irritó-no estoy bromeando-me puse de pie.

-no puedes hablar en serio.

-lo hago, tú…

-cállate-estaba sentada con su espalda recta, sus manos cerradas en un puño sobre la tierra, pude notar que estaba temblando levemente-tienes que estar confundido, yo sólo te traje sufrimiento, tienes que encontrar algo que haya traído luz a tu vida.

-Rukia-me hinque frente a ella, esperando que nuestros ojos se encontrara-tu eres…-decirlo era difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, las palabras luchaban por salir, y no las quería retener-tu eres mi rayo de luz, Rukia.

Sus ojos temblaron, llenándose se lágrimas hasta el borde, creí que se pondría a llorar, pero entonces su semblante cambió, su mirada se ensombreció y puso su cara más seria, la que tenía cuando nos conocimos, fue como si se hubiera borrado todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido, y volviera a ser una desconocida.

-si lo que dices es cierto, entonces la solución está frente a ti, es fácil lo que tienes que hacer-no entendía lo que decía, o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo.

-¿cómo que es fácil? No entiendo.

-si dices que yo soy una parte importante de tu felicidad, para asegurarnos de que Yhwach no vuelva, sólo debemos que mantenernos alejados.

No hubo ninguna duda en sus palabras, en su voz o en sus ojos, hablaba totalmente en serio. Por un momento pensé en reírme, pero su seriedad me indicó que no era momento de hacerlo.

-tienes que esta bromeando-no respondió, manteniendo su rostro inalterable-Rukia, esto no es una jodida broma, estamos hablando de algo serio-no hubo ningún cambio, lo que me exaspero, haciendo que me pusiera en pie-¿estás jodidamente hablando en serio?

-te estoy dando la solución, si lo piensas detenidamente, es la conclusión más lógica.

Comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro-No bromees conmigo, esa no es una solución, ¿alejarme de ti? es ilógico, no puedes hablar en serio.

Se encogió de hombros-desde el principio hemos pertenecido a mundos diferentes, a épocas diferentes, no es un disparate que nos mantengamos alejados el uno de otro, la equivocación fue conocernos, habernos encontrado fue algo que altero tu destino y el mío, eso nunca debió ocurrir, y separarnos ahora sería como volver a encauzar nuestras vida.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una daga que se clavaba en mi pecho, quería que sus palabras fueran mentira. Me detuve y la miré directo a los ojos-¿de verdad crees eso, que conocernos fue una equivocación?

Sus labios temblaron, pero su voz salió serena-si

De pronto mi pecho se sintió vacío ¿acaso todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora había sido una mentira? Muchos momentos llegaron a mi mente, cuando me atravesó con su espada, la batalla contra el menos grande, la noche en que me enfrente al el Gran Fisher, cuando Byakuya la vino a buscar, nuestro encuentro en la torre de la penitencia, cuando detuve su ejecución, la despedida en la sociedad de almas, nuestro reencuentro en el mundo humano y me hiso darme cuenta de que debería ser yo quien controlara el hollow en mi interior, nuestro viaje a Hueco mundo, la despedida fuera de mi casa, la segunda vez que atravesó mi pecho, devolviéndome mis poderes. Su apoyo constante, tanto en las batallas como en la vida, no habían sido una mentira, entonces comprendí que sus palabras sólo nacían de su necesidad de hacer lo correcto. Aun cuando estábamos hablando de mi felicidad, estaba seguro que al separarnos, no sólo sería yo el que quedara devastado, ella también perdería algo importante, algo que ninguno de los dos podría volver a encontrar, porque conexiones así, cómo la que compartíamos nosotros, sólo se tiene una vez en la vida.

-no puedo aceptarlo

Rápidamente se puso de pie, habló un poco más alto y duro- Ichigo, tienes que pensar en todas las vidas que debemos proteger.

-¿y la mía? ¿Quién va a proteger la mía?

Sus ojos se veían cansados y llenos de dolor-Ichigo, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Por un momento me sentí desesperado, quería que existiera una cuarta opción, una dónde mi corazón estuviera tranquilo, pero no podía encontrar ninguna, bien sabía que no había otra alternativa, aunque quería que todo esto fue una mala broma, o una horrible pesadilla, esta situación no iba a cambiar, así eran las cosas, y no había forma de que hubiera una cuarta alternativa.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-la pregunta salió antes de que pudiera pensar.

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-¿de qué hablas?

Me acerqué a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro-creo que es una pregunta fácil de responder ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Sólo sientes amistad o hay algo más? Dímelo Rukia.

Se había quedado sin palabras, miles de pensamientos cruzaron sus ojos, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras para expresarlos, y cuando parecía que se había decidido por una, su mirada se endureció.

-eso no importa-bajó la vista, pero no iba a permitir que huyera. Tomé su barbilla y la hice mirarme.

-a mi si me importa.

Sus ojos se contrajeron-¿por qué haces esto tan difícil? Sólo acepta la situación, no hay nada más que hacer.

Moví mi mano a su mejilla-no puedo simplemente aceptarlo, ni sin antes pelear.

Su mirada tembló-hay batallas que es mejor no librar.

Puse ambas manos en sus mejillas-esta es una que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar, si es contigo.

Su paredes se estaba resquebrajando, pero ¿sería eso suficiente? Un suspiró salió de sus labios, como si se hubiera rendido un poco.

-tú siempre te enfrentas al mundo, tienes una gran fuerza y un increíble corazón-apoyó sus manos en mi pecho-por eso yo no me perdonaría si lo peor llega a ocurrir-pude ver el interior de sus ojos, y estaban inundados de miedo-tu familia te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan, tú haces del mundo un mejor lugar, por eso no puedo arriesgarlo todo por un deseo egoísta, ya he perdido a muchas personas importantes, no podría soportar perderte a ti también.

Mi pecho se apretó. Aunque quería decirle que se equivocaba, que este vez podríamos enfrentarlo sin perder a nadie en el camino, no podía hacerlo, no podía asegurarle que eso no ocurriera, quisiera ser más fuerte para poder mantenerme a su lado y hacerla sentir segura, pero no podía, yo sólo soy un humano, que por casualidades de de la vida había adquirido poderes, y como tal debería quedarme en mi mundo, y ella en el suyo. Nunca creí que tuviera estos sentimientos hacia ella, y ahora que me daba cuenta de lo que sentía, tenía que renunciar a ellos. Odiaba esto. Odiaba no ser más fuerte, pero por sobre todo odiaba haberlos reprimido, y haber perdido tanto tiempo, el cual podría haber disfrutado a su lado. Con eso en mente una idea descabellada llegó a mi cabeza.

Puse un dedo frente a su rostro -un día.

Podía pensar en mil cosas para decirle, pero sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, y aunque me dolía, tenía que reconocer que ella tenía razón

-¿qué?-se veía completamente confundida.

-Sé que tienes razón-decirlo dolió más de lo que pensé- pero antes de que les comunique mi decisión definitiva, dame un día de tu vida.

Frunció el ceño, al parecer estaba pasando mucho tiempo conmigo-¿quieres que te dé un día de mi vida?-asentí-eso no se puede hacer, no existe ningún kido para eso, además ¿para qué quieres vivir un día más?

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

-¿tú de qué estás hablando? Me pides un día de mi vida como si nada.

-no es de forma literal enana-patada a la espinilla

-no me digas enana

-maldita enana agresiva-me sobaba la zona afectada-no me refería de forma literal, lo que quiero decir es que pasemos un día juntos.

-¿Qué?-todo su rostro cayó.

-eso, quiero que vengas conmigo al mundo humano durante todo un día.

-¿Cómo? ¿A tu mundo?

-si

-no entiendo

-es fácil-me paré derecho- tú me dices que debemos separarnos, y yo…

-es la única solución- me interrumpió.

-¡lo sé! Pero sólo creí…

Se cruzó de brazos-Ichigo, no alargues esto, no hay nada que hacer.

Me agarré el pelo, tirando un poco-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, tienes razón, sólo debo mantenerme alejado de ti.

Usé shumpo para alejarme de allí, dejando a Rukia sola en una nube de tierra. Sabía que era de cobarde, pero no podía seguir a su lado, no con lo que ahora sabía. Ella era lo que me faltaba para tener una felicidad completa, y por el bien de todos debía dejarla atrás. Si fuera otra cosa lo haría sin dudarlo, pero ¿una vida sin Rukia?

Mi mente estaba en piloto automático. Me dirigí hasta el cuartel general y hable con Kyoraku. Le dije que volvería al mundo humano, por un momento pensé que me preguntaría por mi decisión, pero el sólo me miró con ojos llenos de disculpas, y empezó todos los preparativos para mi partida. En una hora todo estaba listo. Le dije que no le avisara a nadie, no quería una larga despedida.

-Ten un buen viaje Ichigo-kun, y de nuevo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho-hiso una leve reverencia.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, dijiste que estábamos a mano.

Sonrió ampliamente-tienes razón.

Entonces nos dimos la mano, y comencé a caminar hasta el portal, pero antes de que pusiera un pie dentro, una mariposa morada se posó en mi hombro.

 _"te daré un día de mi vida. Seremos sólo dos personas normales caminando por la ciudad. No hablaremos de sentimientos, ni de cosas dolorosas. Sólo un día normal. Promételo"_

Sonreí como un idiota y susurré-lo prometo-y crucé el portal.

Las semanas pasaban, y de apoco perdía las esperanzas de que ella apareciera, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla a la Sociedad de Almas, y obligarla a cumplir con su promesa, el timbre de mi casa sonó. En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con un sekaimon abierto, y de este salía la mujer que había estado esperando.

-Hola Ichigo.

Estuve tentado entre abrazarla y estrangularla con le bufanda que traía puesta, pero en vez de eso me paré firme y fruncí mi ceño

-llegas tarde.

Ella rodó los ojos-nunca dije el día ni la hora, así que no llego tarde, llego justo a tiempo.

Su lógica era estúpida, y eso casi me hiso sonreír, pero tenía que ser duro con ella, me había hecho estar en ascuas durante semanas, así que no la perdonaría tan fácil.

-bueno, debiste aviar, hoy estoy ocupado

-¿qué? -Sus cejas se elevaron hasta casi desaparecer de su cara-¿sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para tener un día libre?-negué con la cabeza, esto se ponía interesante- como no tenemos capitán tuve que asumir nuevas responsabilidades, tuve que matarme trabajando por semanas, algunos días ni si quiera dormí, todo para tener un maldito día libre, el cual no creo que vuelva a tener en mucho tiempo, ¿y tú me dices que estas ocupado?

Asentí divertido-así es.

La ira teñía su cara de rojo, y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre mí con un puño o una patada, algo típico de ella, pero antes de que cometiera un crimen, me retracte.

-pero ya que te tomaste tantas molestias, creo que puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para ti.

Entonces un puño impactó en mi estómago-no te creas tanto, idiota.

Aunque el dolor era intenso, por algún motivo sólo quería reírme, la situación era tan ridícula, pero nada de eso importaba, porque ella estaba aquí, por fin estaba frente a mí, y ahora pasaríamos todo un día juntos, este sería el último día que compartiríamos como Ichigo y Rukia, este sería mi último día a su lado.


	2. Manos

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tite kubo (al cual ya no quiero tanto T_T) yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

No tengo palabras suficientes para disculparme por todo el tiempo que he estado ausente, pero es que el trabajo me ha consumido todo el tiempo y la inspiración, además que tengo que seguir estudiando, así el tiempo casi inexistente, menos mal no tengo muchos amigas ni novio, porque entonces si que no tendría nada de tiempo ajajajajaja, aunque suene un poco triste, pero meh! Espero que alguien le interese esta continuación, y no se hayan olvidado, la verde este iba a ser un one-shot, peeeeero como que me emocioné y lo hice más largo de lo que pretendía, espero que les guste, y si no lo lamento, pero la verdad me ha encantado escribirlo. Saludos y espero poder subir algún otro capítulo, aunque lo dudo.

Frase: _"Podría abrazar a mil personas y no significaría tanto para mi, como sostener tu mano"_

 **Capitulo 2**

Un día. Un día es todo lo que tendría a su lado, un último día para juguetear, para fastidiarla, para hacerla enojar, para ver como el fuego se enciende en su mirada y escucharla decirme descerebrado. Un día para recibir algún golpe de su parte por haberle dicho enana, y sentir como mi estomago o mi espinilla dolían, teniendo la certeza de que al día siguiente tendría un moretón. Un día para pasear por la ciudad sin ningún destino en concreto. Un día para disfrutar el silencio acogedor que me envuelve cuando estoy a su lado. Un día para escuchar su risa, todas ellas, la tímida que suelta cuando algo la avergüenza, y la estridente, esa que deja salir cuando no puede comportarse de acuerdo a sus modales de niña buena, y que puede hacerme reír también. Esto es todo lo que alguna vez tendré, este es el único y ultimo día que estaré a su lado, y voy a aprovecharlo al máximo, aún cuando estoy seguro que ninguna cantidad de horas a su lado serán suficientes, tomaré estas 24 para nosotros, solo ella y yo, nada más existe, nada más importa, porque cuando el minuto cero llegue, ya nada será igual, diremos adiós y el mundo seguirá girando, mi mundo no se detendrá, pero seguro como el infiero que no irá a la misma velocidad.

-¿desayunaste?

Mi pregunta la tomó desprevenida-eh…no, salí rápido y no me dio tiempo.

Tenía el lugar perfecto en mente-entonces vamos-tomé las llaves de la encimera y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¿no desayunarás con tu familia?

Sonreí de lado, quería decirle que eso iba a hacer, pero sería sobrepasar los límites-pueden sobrevivir un día sin mí.

Se encogió de hombros-si tú lo dices.

Mientras caminábamos la miraba de reojo, no terminaba de convencerme de que estuviera aquí. Sé que lo había prometido, y que apareciera de un momento a otro era típico de ella, pero aún no me lo creía.

-deja de mirarme, es desagradable.

Al parecer no había sido disimulado-es que creo que te achicaste en este tiempo-está bien, me merecía este golpe.

-para tu información creí 0.2 milímetros-lo dijo con tal seriedad que tuve que mordérmela lengua para evitar reír.

-si tú lo dices.

-¿Qué es ese tono? ¿Acaso no me crees?

-la verdad Rukia, 0.2 milímetros no hacen mucha diferencia. Yo crecí 5 centímetros.

Vi que quería encontrar algo que decir para rebatirme, pero no lo logró, así que sólo miró al suelo y susurro-maldición

Caminamos mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales, el clima, como había cambiado la ciudad, si es que había muchos hollows, todos temas seguros. Y sin darnos cuenta estábamos frente a la cafetería a la que había querido llevarla.

-es aquí.

Miró confundida a todos lados-¿aquí?

Sonreí satisfecho con su reacción- a no ser que ya no quieras entrar

-¿estás demente? Siempre dije que quería entrar

-entonces ¿qué esperas enana?

Me dio una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Sé que debería estar avergonzado, y la verdad es que odiaba tener que entrar en un lugar así, pero el haber visto como su cara se llenaba de entusiasmo, valía la pena este pequeño sacrificio.

Se asomó por la puerta-¿vienes o no?

-ya voy, no hagas tanto escándalo-y crucé la puerta.

De inmediato me recibió un chico con un traje de mesero, el cual era acompañado de unas orejas de conejo y una cola esponjosa. Era oficial, había entrado a un café con temática de conejos. La primera vez que lo vimos, fue una noche que nos devolvíamos a mi casa después de haber luchado contra un hollow, el nombre de inmediato llamó la atención de Rukia, pero por suerte para mi estaba cerrado a esa hora. Desde ese momento ella me pedía todos los días llevarla al salón de té del Señor Conejo, pero yo me excusaba diciendo que no recordaba cómo llegar. Sé que intentó buscarlo por su cuenta, pero al parecer no tenía muy buen sentido de la orientación.

Miraba a todos lados fascinada, y parecía que en cada rincón encontraba algo que le gustaba más. Nunca he entendido su obsesión por los conejos, pero a quien le importaba cuando a cambio podía verla tan feliz.

Nos trajeron el menú y ordenamos nuestro desayuno, ella pidió un latte con esencia de canela, junto a un pastel de mil hojas con forma de conejo, yo por mi parte pedí un café y unas tostadas con dulce de leche.

No hablamos mucho, a excepción de Rukia que señalaba cada cosa que tenía forma de conejo, lo cual era praticamente todo, desde las sillas, las lámparas, hasta los cubiertos, todo tenía la cara de un conejo, de verdad se habían tomado en serio la temática, y ni decir que le tomó foto a todo, incluso se sacó una con los camareros, lo cual al parecer no era algo muy común, pero nadie podía rechazar una petición de Rukia, sobre todo cuando comenzó a contar una triste historia sobre que se mudaría a otra país y ya no tendría la oportunidad de volver a un lugar tan increíble como este, aunque esa parte era más o menos cierta, en ningún momento me trague las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pero la gente o es muy buena, o de verdad son crédulos porque le concedieron su deseo, incluso creo que vi a una de las camareras derramar una lágrima.

-Que gran foto.

-no entiendo como lo logras.

-no sé de que hablas-se hacía la desentendida mirando la fotografía en su celular mientras caminábamos por las calles-te hubieras sacado una tu también.

-¿estés demente? no me gusta tomarme fotos, y definitivamente no me tomaría una en esta tienda.

-ya sé que no te gusta tomarte fotos, aunque no entiendo porque no. Es bonito ver fotografías de los momentos que has vivido, o de las personas que ya no puedes ver, a veces una foto es todo lo que te queda de ellos, como Byakuya con mi hermana Hisana.

-puede que tengas razón, pero a veces ver en una imagen de lo que has perdido, es muy…doloroso.

Ella me miró como si me compadeciera-nunca pierdes algo, si lo mantienes dentro tuyo, siempre será tuyo, tengas o no algo para que te lo recuerde.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, quería decir algo lo suficientemente inteligente y profundo como lo que ella había dicho, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a nosotros? Mi voz parecía haberse atorado en mi garganta.

-Rukia…

-¿ya estrenaron chappy y el emperador de algas navegan al fin del mundo?

-¿Qué?

-mira-estábamos afuera de un cine y señalaba la cartelera. Allí había un gran poster dónde se veía la película-¡Es chappy y el emperador de algas!

-así veo-comencé a caminar más rápido

-¡espera! No podemos sólo irnos

-si podemos, mírame-intenté seguir pero Rukia me detuvo.

-entremos a verla

-¿te das cuenta que es una película clasificada para niños verdad?

-¿y eso qué?

-no entraré a una sala repleta de niños de primaria

-entonces entraré sola-me soltó y se dirigió a la caja

-bien, ve sola

-eso haré

-bien

-bien

-perfecto

-idiota

-enana

Vi la ira en sus ojos mientras hacía la fila, entonces fue su turno de comprar la entrada. Comenzó a hablar con el vendedor, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, aunque si note que había adoptado su fachada de niña buena, y el muy imbécil se reía de casi todo lo que decía, incluso se apoyo en el mostrado para quedar más cerca de ella, eso hiso hervir mi sangre, pero lo que hiso a continuación termino por elevar mi ira hasta el extremo, haciendo que la sangre circulara a gran velocidad por mis venas, y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado, sujetando la mano del vendedor, apartándola de Rukia.

-¿ya compraste las entradas?-Lo solté un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía, haciendo que él chico retrocediera unos pasos.

-¡¿Ichigo?!

Se veía sorprendida, pero yo centré mi atención en el muchacho, el muy imbécil casi pone una mano sobre Rukia, por lo que vi pretendía tomarle un mechón de cabello y ponerlo detrás de su oreja, pero infiernos si yo iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

-¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?

-no me apresures, sólo estaba preguntando las funciones, hay una que empieza en 15 minutos.

-perfecto, denos dos entradas.

-¿vas a verla también?

Demonios, no estaba pensando muy bien cuando me acerqué-claro, si no voy contigo pueden confundirte con la hija de alguien.

Vi su deseo de molerme a golpes, pero estaba actuando frente al vendedor bueno para nada, así que se contuvo, pero estaba seguro de que me lo cobraría más tarde.

-elijan sus asientos.

Por suerte aún quedaban unos puestos lejos de la pantalla, y al ser temprano no había mucha gente, así no tendría que soportar a los mocosos gritando durante la función.

Si bien habíamos tomado desayuno hace poco, Rukia dijo que era algo casi antinatural entrar al cine sin comer palomitas, lo cual era absurdo, pero no hubo caso de hacerla cambiar de idea, así que aquí estaba, sentado junto a Rukia en el medio de una función para niños de 3 años, con una cubeta gigante de palomitas de maíz. No era así como había planeado pasar mi día sábado.

No quería admitirlo, pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos, me fui adentrando en la trama, aunque era una película de caricaturas, y los dibujos dejaban mucho que desear, es decir, seguía siendo un conejo deforme y un árbol parlante, la historia era interesante, y tenía acción, pero al parecer los niños no pensaban igual, porque algunos hablaban mucho durante la función, y eso no hubiera sido un problema, si no fuera porque Rukia comenzó a hacerlos callar.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-no me dejan escuchar la película

-son niños, es obvio que se aburrirán y hablarán.

-entonces que no los traigan al cine.

Una madre que venía con su hijo se dio vuelta y nos miró con odio-lo siento, no lo dice en serio.

-claro que…-tomé un puñado de palomitas y lo metí en su boca, la mujer volvió a centrar su atención en su hijo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Casi muero ahogada.

-entonces deja de decir tonterías.

-mejor tu cállate- entonces mi boca quedó atiborrada de comida.

Necesitaba agua para disolver las palomitas, iba a tomar mi bebida, pero Rukia la tenía en sus manos, y se la bebió completa, esta enana de verdad quería matarme. Por suerte comenzaron a ablandarse, y pude pasarlas por mi garganta.

-estas demente.

-mira quien lo dice-tomó un puñado y me lo lanzó a la cara-idiota

Esto no se iba a quedar así, así que se las devolví, eso la enfureció y termino por agarrar mi polera, meter las palomitas, y estrellarlas en mi pecho. Genial. Por suerte traía una camiseta debajo, pero de igual forma sentía el pecho pegajoso. Esta me la pagaba, pero cuando estaba por ponerle la caja de palomitas como sombrero, una linterna nos alumbró.

-disculpen, están molestando a los otros clientes, así que voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren de la función.

-¿Qué?

Sólo entonces miré a nuestro alrededor, todos los presentes en la sala nos estaban mirando, incluso habían detenido la proyección de la película. Genial, esto era lo único que faltaba.

-no puedo creer que nos hayan echado del cine.

-por lo menos nos devolvieron el dinero de las entradas.

Estaba muy calmada, algo no estaba bien.

-pero no podremos volver a entrar.

-entonces vamos a otro sitio

Ahora estaba preocupándome, normalmente gritaría y exigiría que nos dejaran ver la película de su amado Chappy.

-¿estás bien?

-si-se cubrió la boca ya gachó la cabeza-¿Por qué preguntas?

Esto era más que extraño.

-Rukia ¿estás bien?- Le tomé el hombro para que se volteara, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella estalló en una carcajada ¿Qué demonios?

-es que…aun…tienes...palomitas…-se sostenía el estómago de tanto reírse.

-¿Qué?

A nuestro lado pasó un chico y me quedó mirando-oye amigo, tienes sucia tu polera.

Me miré el pecho y claro, estaba llena de caramelo.

-¡maldición Rukia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Seguía riéndose de mí. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. No podía volver al cine para limpiar la polera, y no traía nada más.

-deja de reírte- desearía haberle tirado las palomitas sobre la cabeza.

-está bien-se limpio una lagrima que le había caído por reírse tanto-allí hay una tienda de ropa, puedes buscar una polera.

-no tengo tanto dinero como para gastarlo en ropa.

-Tranquilo, yo la compro.

-¿tienes dinero? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Me guiño un ojo-tengo mis contactos

-Urahara te lo dio ¿verdad?

-como sea, eso no importa ¿Quieres sacarte esa polera o no?

Odiaba tener que depender de alguien más, pero después de todo había sido su culpa, así que no me sentía tan mal.

-si

-entonces vamos.

En ocasiones anteriores había acompañado a mis hermanas a elegir ropa, incluso algunas veces había salido con Tatsuki para comprar ropa deportiva, y siempre se había transformado en una tortura, algunas veces tenía que esperar horas fuera de los probadores, o esperar a que se decidieran entre dos prendas que me parecían iguales, pero de diferente color, para que al final no les gustaran ninguna y buscaran otra cosa. Así que no me hacía muchas ilusiones el tener que recorrer las estanterías. Pero como me había pasado en incontables ocasiones, había prejuzgado mal a Rukia. Ir de comprar con ella fue totalmente diferente, se paseaba rápidamente por las estanterías, y sólo tomaba una o dos prendas, algunas de las cuales nunca llegué a probarme, porque al mirarme las desechaba, al parecer no combinaban con mi piel o mis ojos. Aunque en algún momento intentó que me probara una polera con un estampado de conejo, el resto fue bastante normal, al final terminé comprando tres poleras, una azul, una roja, y una negra, la cual tenía cuello blanco y un 15 en la espalda. Esta última me llevé puesta, después de todo había ido allí para que pudiera sacarme la polera manchada con palomitas.

-fue una buena idea entrar a esa tienda, tenía muchas poleras de tu estilo

-si, esta vez acertaste

-¿estás diciendo que tengo razón, y buen gusto?

-no, sólo que en este caso tuviste suerte.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que tuve razón?

-porque no la tuviste, además todo empezó porque tú me ensuciaste la polera.

-detalles

-detalles importantes

-ya olvídalo, además ahora tienes tres polera nuevas elegidas sabiamente, deberías estar contento.

Podría estarlo, si no fuera porque cada vez que las usara, me acordaría de este día.

-como digas.

Seguimos caminando por las calles, aunque no tenía ningún rumbo fijo, la verdad no se me ocurría otro sitio para ir. Así que sólo caminamos mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, sobre todo de la gente que veíamos pasar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto me sentía un poco cansado.

-Ichigo ¿te puedo decir algo?

Se había puesto un poco seria, y eso me alarmó- claro

Se detuvo y me miró de frente-me muero de hambre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar a comer?

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que olvidé el almuerzo, y como aprobación mi estómago gruño en protesta, aunque no lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

-claro, vamos-pero me había quedado sin ideas-¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Entonces agrandó los ojos-¿Ichigo Kurosaki dejándome elegir algo? Creo que debes tener fiebre

Retrocedí para evitar que su mano tocara mi frente- bueno si no quieres, pensaré en algo yo.

-que gruñón-se cruzó de brazos- pero no gastes tu mente pensado en algo, ya sé a dónde podemos ir.

Al ver su cara de satisfacción comencé a preocuparme de haber dejado que ella eligiera. Pero no tuve que preocuparme mucho, porque me condujo a un restaurante de ramen que quedaba cerca de nuestra escuela, al principio creí que se había equivocado, porque no tenía nada de especial, incluso habíamos comido allí en innumerables ocasiones.

-¿estás segura de comer aquí?

-por supuesto

-podrías haber elegido cualquier lugar, algo más elegante, o con temáticas de algo estúpido.

-lo sé.

Seguía sin entender-entonces ¿por qué aquí?

-ah! Deja de cuestionar todo ¿tienes hambre o no?-mi estómago rugió en respuesta-al parecer si-se acercó a la puerta y entró.

De inmediato fue recibida con un Bienvenida de parte de los meseros.

-¿mesa o barra?

-barra para dos por favor.

-adelante, esos están desocupados.

-gracias.

Nos ubicamos en los puestos señalados. Al estar en la barra podíamos ver a los chef, entonces uno se nos acercó.

-oh! pero si es Kuchiki-chan, tiempo sin verte.

-Hola oji-san, ha pasado tiempo.

-¿y qué te trae a este lugar?

-queríamos comer su ramen otra vez.

-veo que hoy vienes acompañada-entonces mi miró- normalmente ella venía sola-era la primera vez que me enteraba de eso.

-bueno, hoy es un día especial.

-ya veo, entonces ¿Qué van a pedir?

-dos rammen de pollo extra grande, por favor.

-en seguida-le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la cocina

Toda esta conversación me parecía surrealista-no sabía que solía frecuentar este lugar.

Sirvió agua para los dos-cuando teníamos tiempo libre salía a recorrer las calles, y siempre que me daba hambre estaba cerca de este lugar, así que entraba. El ambiente es muy ameno, y la cotidianidad que se siente aquí me hacía mantenerme firme en mi decisión de proteger a las personas.

Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que había toda clase de personas, familia completas, ejecutivos, adolecentes que veía de clases recuperativas o de haber terminado las actividades de sus clubes. Todos hablaban y comían alegremente, era como si este lugar te llenara de energías, y pude entender lo que ella decía.

-nunca había reparado en ello.

-es que la gente suele ser así, no presta mucha atención a su entorno, se centran en sus vidas y pierden la vista del cuadro completo, pero mi deber como shinigami es velar por todos, estar pendiente de mi alrededor en todo momento para poder protegerlos, ese siempre será mi principal objetivo en la vida, para eso estoy aquí, ya sea en este mundo o en cualquier otro.

Sus palabras, si bien eran nobles, sentía como si me dijera indirectamente que siempre pondría su deber como Shinigami antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que ella misma y su felicidad, y eso me dolió, no por mi, si no por ella.

En pocos minutos llegaron nuestros platos, intenté concentrarme en la comida, y si viene estaba deliciosa, no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba comiendo, sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza. Cuando salimos ya estaba comenzando a bajar la intensidad del sol, y el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un naranjo rojizo.

-estaba delicioso, como siempre-se sobó la barriga satisfecha-echaré de menos esta comida.

Lo dijo de una forma tan natural, que me hiso enojar un poco, como si ya estuviera diciendo adiós, pero yo aún no estaba listo para eso. Así que sólo asentí y caminé a su lado. Después de unos minutos en silencio, ella pareció llegar al límite de su paciencia.

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no digas nada, te conozco mejor que eso.

Eso era verdad, no podía ocultarle nada, así que solté lo que pasaba por mi mente, por muy estúpido o raro que sonara.

-¿crees…crees en los mundos paralelos?-mi pregunta la desconcertó, era obvio que no se esperaba algo así.

-¿mundos paralelos?

-si-seguí caminando con ella a mi lado- Una vez en clase de física nos explicaron una teoría de que existen mundos paralelos, realidades alternas, donde existe un ser igual a ti, pero viviendo otro tipo de vida.

-creo que lo entiendo-arrugó su frente en confusión-¿sería algo así como la película de Phineas y Ferb?

Ahora yo estaba confundido- ¿Qué?

-ya sabes, esa película en la que Phineas y Ferb ayudan a doctor Doofenshmirtz y crean un aparato que les permite ir a otra dimensión, y allí hay otro Phineas, otro Ferb, y otro Perry que es cyborg y…

-ya entendí, y si, algo así-me reí un poco de su analogía tan infantil, yo le hablo de teorías físicas y ella lo relaciona con dibujos animados.

-es una película muy buena-intentó defenderse, pero mi risa no se detenía-deja de burlarte idiota-golpe en el estómago.

-lo que digas-me estaba recuperando del dolor causado por su golpe y de tanto reír-entonces entiendes el concepto-asintió

-¿y a que viene la pregunta?

Sé que iba a tentar a mi suerte, pero qué demonios, tenía que decirlo-¿crees que existe otro universo, dónde nosotros dos también nos hubiéramos encontrado, pero en otras circunstancias?

Intenté no voltear a verla, pero me fue imposible, así que vi el momento exacto en que sus ojos se contrajeron y bajó la mirada que se había vuelto triste, odiaba poner esa expresión en ella.

-pensar en algo así es absurdo-mis hombros cayeron-¿es por lo que dije de mi deber como Shinigami?

Me encogí de hombros-mejor olvídalo-iba a seguir caminando, pero ella tomó mi polera.

-es absurdo

-ya dijiste eso-me comenzaba a irritar.

-pero…-me detuve y voltee a verla-es absurdo, pero…me gustaría que fuera así, creo que…sería bon…sería bueno si existiera un mundo alterno, en donde nos encontratamos en otras circunstancias-suspiró y levantó la mirada, dándome una sonrisa tensa, por un momento creí que ver un rastro de angustia en su semblante, pero fue tan rápido que no podría estar seguro-incluso puede que en ese mundo te guste Chappy.

Mi cara de asco fue inmediata-jamás. Aunque hubiera miles de mundos paralelos, puedo asegurarte que en ninguno de ellos me gusta ese maldito conejo

Entonces estalló en una carcajada sonora y real. Yo la miraba embelesado, así es como quería recordarla siempre. Si la teoría de los mundo paralelos era cierta, esperaba que en todos los mundos que existían, hubiera alguien que la hiciera reír así, porque de lo contrario ¿para qué existían? Pero en el fondo quería ser yo el que hiciera eso por ella en todos ellos.

-eres un idiota-entonces levantó su mano para golpearme en el pecho, aunque más que un golpe fue un leve toque, y antes de que retirara la mano, la tome con la mía.

La había tocado antes, la había sostenido contra mi cuerpo para evitar que cayera, para protegerla de peligro, la había tomado del brazo para salir huyendo de algún lugar, le había cubierto la boca para evitar que dijera alguna estupidez, también había recibido de su parte puñetazos, paratas, e incluso golpes para hacerme reaccionar, pero ahora, al tocar su pequeña mano, sentí algo totalmente diferente, era como si la tocara por primer vez. Creo que yo la miraba con la misma cara de asombro con la que ella lo hacía, y sin pensarlo entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. Podía sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo y traspasar al mío, erizando cada bello de mi piel, era una sensación aterradora y magnífica a la vez, era como si mi mano hubiera encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, y si de mí dependiera, nunca la soltaría. Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Tenía que enfocarme en el presente. Carraspee para alejar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, y bajando nuestras manos entrelazadas, comencé a caminar.

-¿Quiénes ir por un helado?-era la pregunta más estúpida que se me podía haber ocurrido, pero ella sólo sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosa.

-claro, vamos-entonces comenzó a correr sin soltar nuestras manos.

Mis pies se movieron por inercia, no sabía a dónde me llevaba, yo había propuesto ir por helados y ahora ella había tomado el mando, pero eso no importaba, en este momento iría donde ella quisiera, sólo para estar otro minuto a su lado, sintiendo su mano aferrarse a la mía.

* * *

 **Natsumivat:** me llegaron tus dos review, las relaciones amor odio son las mejores. Pero no llores, sé que es triste, a mi me ponía triste escribirla, pero no llores, nanai, pero te entiendo, son l pareja perfecta, encajan en todos los sentidos, y verlos separados es demasiado doloroso, yo tampoco creo que lo supere nunca, nunca creí que me pasaría esto, pero de verdad es algo que cuando lees una frase que te recuerda a ellos, o ves una imagen, duele en el kokoro. Gracias, me alegrar saber que puedo plasmar un poco de lo que estoy sintiendo, o lo que creo que ellos sintieron en ese momento. He estado un poco desconectada de fanfiction, así que no sé si ya escribirte ese fic, espero leerlo pronto. Créeme las falta de ortografía siempre están, puedo leer el capítulo unas mil veces, pero siempre se me pasa algo, de verdad creo que tengo un ligero nivel de dislexia, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, lo odio, pero de verdad que lo reviso. Gracias por tus palabras, si siempre seguir mis historias, me hace muy feliz.

 **SuspectMan:** Hola! le puse mucho sentimiento, era casi todo lo que sentía, y lo que creo que puede haber pasado por sus mentes, espero haberlo logrado. Siempre intento hacer eso, no me gusta dejar las cosas muy planas, hay que integrar el lado psicológico a las cosas, después de todo, así es la vida, juega con nosotros. Espero que leas este capítulo y no hayas olvidado esta por tu review.

 **Andre:** Hola! Me demoré muuuucho en la continuación, y me disculpo por ello, espero que aún quieras leer este capítulo, y lo más importante que te guste. ¿Por qué esta fuera del personaje? Creo que está un poco raro, pero no estoy segura, me gustaría saber tu opinión para poder mejorarlo. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Puede que este raro porque sabe que es el último día y haga cosas que normalmente no haría o diría, pero esa es la gracia del fic, un último día para liberar un poco lo que guardan dentro, y lo que nunca más podrán hacer o decir. Ajajaja me inspiré un poco, pero de verdad espero que me digas lo que piensas, siempre me gusta leer lo que me escriben. Bye! :)


	3. Feliz

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tite kubo (al cual ya no quiero tanto T_T) yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

¡LO SIENTO! Mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero lo compensaré con este capítulo! creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en todas mis historias, así que espero que valga de algo, aunque este es el **FINAL** de esta historia, T_T, lloren conmigo (ok no) y no sé cómo se lo van a tomar, espero no quieran matarme, pero es el final que debía tener esta historia, así es la realidad, y duele, aún lo hace, la herida que dejó el final de Bleach sangra cada día, pero espero que a pesar de la tristeza puedan tenerle un poco de cariño a la historia, a mi me encanta la idea, no sé si la plasmé bien, pero creo que si, y espero lo disfruten y sufran como yo al escribirla, lo sé, suena raro que la disfruten y sufran, pero eso que creo que todos sentirán al leerla, no quiero adelantar nada más, así que sólo agradecer a cada personita que siguió esta historia, ustedes son una de las razón de que yo siga escribiendo, y para retribuirles de alguna manera espero cumplir sus expectativas. Espero que nos escribamos en otra historia! Pero de lo contrario le deseo lo mejor! Cuídense mucho.

 **AVISO: este 26 de Septiembre es el Día del Ichiruki, y en facebook están anunciando que quieren hacer el TT otra vez, en la página IchiRuki** **イチルキ para que estén al pendiente y logremos otra vez la meta!**

 **MÉXICO:** ** **no sé si alguna de las personas que lee mi historia es de México, pero sólo quiero decirles que lamento lo que están pasando, y espero que estén bien, y sólo enviarles fuerza para que puedan salir adelante en esta situación tan difícil! .****

Frase: _"quizás esto no es algo que podamos superar únicamente con amor"_

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

El cielo comenzaba tornase de un color entre azul y morado mientras el helado se derretía en mi mano. El día se estaba oscureciendo más rápido de lo que pensé. La tensión era palpable en el aire a nuestro alrededor, porque aún no quería separarme de ella.

-¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?-lamí el cono antes de que el líquido llegara a mi mano.

Me miró pensativa-lo hay, pero no sé si podremos entrar.

-encontraremos la manera.

Por un momento sus ojos se contrajeron, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión-entonces comamos nuestros helados y vamos.

Creo que a ambos nos dio un enfriamiento cerebral porque en menos de un minuto nuestros helados habían sido devorados.

-¿listo?-Lancé la servilleta un basurero.

-listo- entonces tiró de mi mano, arrastrándome de nuevo por las calles.

Estuve un poco confundido cuando nos detuvimos frente a las puertas de mi instituto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-quiero ir a la azotea.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

Suspiró resignada-te dije que era difícil entrar.

-pero esto es más que difícil, esto prácticamente es allanamiento de morada

Soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos-tienes razón, olvídalo.

Aunque ella no me lo dijo, me sentí como un completo idiota. Siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas o sus ideas, pero este día era diferente, yo haría que fuera diferente.

-espera enana-se dio vuelta hecha una furia-hay una forma de entrar, sólo sígueme.

Comencé a caminar rodeando la reja, con ella siguiéndome con pasos lentos, podía notar que aún estaba enojada por decirle enana, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

Dimos toda la vuelta al edificio, quedando a un lado de la cancha de futbol. Desde niño recordaba como los de cursos superiores venían hasta aquí para fugarse de clases. Yo nunca lo había ocupado, pero sabía que existía, así que no me sorprendí cuando, al mover un arbusto, quedó al descubierto un gran agujero en la reja metálica.

-¿esto siempre estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

Me encogí de hombros-no encontré que fuera algo relevante de decir.

-podría haber hecho tantas cosas si lo hubiera sabido.

-¿Cómo irte en medio de una clase y perderte las lecciones? Creo que eso lo hiciste muchas veces sin necesidad de este agujero.

Rió por lo bajo-tienes razón.

Nos adentramos en el agujero, y en pocos segundo había cruzado hacia el otro lado, quedando dentro de los terrenos del instituto. Caminamos por la cancha hasta entrar por la parte trasera del edificio. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso mientras caminábamos por los pasillos y subíamos las escaleras. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba nuestro camino. La puerta de la azotea estaba abierta como siempre, y en cuanto la cruzamos el umbral, el profundo cielo azul, lleno de estrellas, nos dio la bienvenida.

-bien, ya estamos aquí

-este es el lugar perfecto -abrió su bolso y sacó dos cajas de jugos.

La miré asombrado-¿cargaste con eso todo el día?-se encogió de hombros-¿sabías que íbamos a venir aquí?

-no es que lo supiera, más bien lo esperaba-me los acercó a la cara-¿cómo se abre esto?

La imagen de ella en uniforme y con el pelo más largo, llegó a mi mente, impactándome con su intensidad ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? ¿Cuántas experiencias habíamos vivido juntos? ¿Cuánto había cambiado yo desde ese entonces? Era demasiada información para procesarla en este momento, y creo que ella pensó lo mismo, porque ambos sonreímos.

-aún no puedo cree que no supieras como abrirlo y me preguntaras como si nada ¿no pensaste que sería extraño?-cogí una de las cajas de sus manos.

-la verdad en ese momento no me importaba mucho la opinión que se formaran de mi, ya que se suponía que mi estadía aquí sería tan corta que nadie me recordaría, mi existencia en sus vidas debía ser pasajera.

Le puse la pajilla* a la caja-aún si hubieras estado sólo un día aquí, yo no te hubiera olvidado-las palabras salieron antes de poder retenerlas. Le tendí la caja y nuestras manos se tocaron cuando la recibió, al electricidad que sentí me animó a seguir-tu existencia siempre ha sido importante para mí-quería mantener el contacto de nuestros dedos, pero ella retiró la mano.

-claro, te di poderes ¿Quién olvidaría a la persona que te hiso ser capaz de controlar una espada o volar?

Moví mis dedos hasta quitarle la otra caja-es más que eso.

Sus ojos temblaron-lo sé.

Por un momento creí que diría algo más, pero mantuvo su boca en una perfecta línea. De nuevo la había puesto tensa, eso no era bueno, quería que estuviera relajada, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, y a la más mínima oportunidad era como si se agolparan en mi boca, empujándose entre ellas para salir, algo así como la gente en el metro en horario punta*.

-Rukia, yo…-me detuvo el sonido de una explosión mientras el cielo se teñía de colores.

Ambos levantamos la mirada, y quedamos asombrados al ver como los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo.

-que hermoso-suspiró-¿sabías de esto?

Revisé en mi memoria-creo que Yuzu mencionó algo sobre un festival que se llevaría a cabo hoy.

La verdad lo había olvidado por completo, mi mente había quedado en blanco cuando vi a Rukia parada en mi puerta.

-quedémonos a verlo ¿si?

No podía negarme a algo que ella me pedía-claro, pero mejor sentémonos-me desplomé en el piso, y cuando ella iba a hacer lo mismo a mi lado, la detuve-no, siéntate aquí-cuando señalé el espacio entre mis piernas su cara se contrajo, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado.

-estas demente.

Puede ser que tuviera razón, pero era una oportunidad única en la vida, así que tomé su mano y tiré un poco.

-siéntate aquí ¿si?-el cielo se tiñó de verde

Eso la desarmó. Yo no acostumbraba a pedir las cosas, así que ella sabía que cuando lo hacía era algo muy importante. Sin decir más, se dejó llevar, terminando en el lugar en que yo quería tenerla, entre mis piernas con su espalda contra mi pecho. La verdad no había reflexionado mucho acerca de esta posición, y ahora que la tenía tan cerca me sentía en extremo nervioso, pero no me echaría para atrás, si lo hacía estaba seguro de que ella me mataría por obligarla a estar en esta situación y después arrepentirme. Así que di lo mejor de mí para mantenerme relajado, y al parecer ella lo sintió porque la tensión que había estado en sus hombros, de a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. Sé que me aproveche un poco del momento cuando rodee su cintura con mis brazos, pero ni siquiera en ese momento ella se alejó de mí. Para el momento en que termino el espectáculo, ella estaba completamente recargada en mi pecho. Aun cuando el cielo volvió a quedar a oscuras, nosotros permanecimos en esa posición por varios minutos, ninguno hiso el más mínimo movimiento para irse. Si de mí dependiera, pasaría el resto de mi vida justo así.

-creo…creo que es hora de irnos-dijo despacio, como si le doliera pronuncias cada una de esas palabras.

-si, tienes razón-pero no quería soltarla.

-ya es tarde, tu familia debe estar preocupada por saber dónde estás.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda por un momento, intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para alejarme de ella. Pero demonios, era tan difícil dejarla ir. Entonces sentí que apretaba levemente mi mano.

-me hacer daño Ichigo-sin darme cuenta la estaba sujetándola más fuerte contra mi pecho

-lo siento-mi cuerpo por fin me respondió y pude retirar mi brazos lejos de ella.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie en un tenso silencio. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. La noche había tomado por completo el cielo, una muestra clara de que el día se había acabado ¿De verdad había llegado el momento de decir adiós?

-entonces ¿vamos?

Podía ver que ella tampoco se quería separa aún-hay un lugar al que quiero ir ¿me acompañarías?

Vi que su primera intensión era rechazar la propuesta, pero algo cambio en su interior-si tú viniste hasta aquí, lo justo es que yo vaya a donde tú quieras ir.

Su sentido de la responsabilidad salía a flote-entones vamos.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras comencé a pensar en algún lugar al cual ir, porque cuando lo había dicho anteriormente sólo fue por decir algo, y la verdad era que mi mente estaba en blanco, todo lo que quería era una excusa para seguir a su lado.

-¿y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

-emmm…-me tome la nuca nervioso-podríamos ir a…ya sabes

-¿de qué estás hablando?

A nuestro lado pasaba gente en kimonos, y eso me dio una idea.

-ya que vimos los fuegos artificiales deberíamos ir a ver el festival

Me miró confusa-pero ya debe de haber terminado.

-puede ser, pero siempre hacen rebajas al final.

-tacaño-se encogió de hombros- pero si eso es lo que quieres, vamos.

El festival había sido emplazado en la orillad del rio. Cuando llegamos aún quedaban algunos puestos, pero la mayoría de los dueños ya estaba desarmando sus tiendas. Dentro de los que estaba abierto pudimos atrapar peces dorados, aunque a decir verdad Rukia no pudo conseguir ninguno, yo por mi parte atrapé uno, pero lo devolví, no tenía sentido llevarlo a casa si no tenía donde dejarlo. Compramos máscaras y algodón de azúcar. Cuando el último puesto apagó sus luces, emprendimos el camino de regreso. Ambos estábamos en silencio, y parecía que ninguno tenía intención de romperlo. Sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando, pero necesitaba mantenerala a mi lado, me estaba volviendo codicioso. Así que para retenerla más tiempo a mi lado hablé de algo que ella me había preguntado hace mucho.

-fue a las orillas de este río donde mi madre…dónde ella…fue asesinada-su cara de sorpresa fue automática

-Ichigo-un rastro de tristeza ensombreció su mirada.

-ella era la mejor madre que un niño podía pedir, y no fue justo…ella…-mi voz se quebró, quería contarle todo, quería que ella supiera del dolor que cargaba en mi espalda, quería compartir esto con ella, pero al parecer aún no estaba listo para poner toda la culpa que sentía en palabras, todo mi cuerpo temblaba al intentar mantener mis emociones bajo control, porque si no las retenía tenía el presentimiento de que me romperían en tantos pedazos, que sería imposible volver a darme forma; entonces sentí el suave toque de su mano sobre la mía, de inmediato los temblores cesaron.

-Ichigo, mi propuesta sigue en pie, este es tu problema, un problema muy profundo, del cual yo no tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método para entrar a las profundidades de tu corazón sin ensuciarlo, así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar…habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento voy a esperar.

Ella vio a través de mí, aun no estaba listo para hablar de mi madre, y escuchar de nuevo esas palabras en este momento fue como si las escuchara por primera vez, e igual que antaño me llenaron de sentimiento de paz, era increíble lo que podía lograr sólo con unas pocas palabras, estas me habían vuelto a salvar, eran tan preciadas que las guardaría siempre conmigo.

-gracias enana.

Me sonrió de lado-no hay de que zanahoria.

Podía ver el infinito en sus ojos, las estrellas se reflejaban en ellos, el profundo violeta era como si mirara el cielo nocturno, era algo único, ella era única, y hoy la perdería para siempre.

-¿Qué es eso?-se volteó y soltó mi mano.

A la orilla del río, sobre la hierba, se veían unas pequeñas luces intermitentes.

-sólo son luciérnagas

-¿luciérnagas?-sus ojos brillaron-vamos-entonces bajó corriendo.

-despacio Rukia, o espantarás a las luciérnagas.

-ya lo sé-se acercaba sigilosamente, hasta que quedó en medio de las luces, pero de pronto todas se apagaron-¿Qué paso?-No pude evitar reírme de ella-Oye! No de burles descerebrado.

-es que…-me dolía es estómago de tanto reírme

-imbécil-tomó una piedra y me la lanzo, por suerte estaba pendiente de ella y pude esquivarla

-eso es peligroso

-entonces deja de burlarte de mí-de verdad se veía deprimida

Cuando era pequeño solía jugar por estos lugares, así que sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Me acerqué a Rukia y me recosté en el pasto.

-¿Qué haces?

-ven-palmee a mi lado izquierdo, para que hiciera lo mismo que yo

-¿estás loco?

-¿quieres ver las luciérnagas?-asintió levemente-entonces has lo mismo que yo

Con movimientos lentos se acomodó a mi lado-¿y ahora?

Era una completa impaciente-solo espera

Los segundos pasaban. El olor a tierra mojada, el cielo estrellado, el sonido de la noche envolviéndonos, sentir su cuerpo a mi lado, todo eso me llenaba de una paz que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Entonces las luces comenzaron a brillar, al principio fueron tenues, una por allí, otra un poco más alejada, pero a medida que se sentían seguras, les luciérnagas dejaron brillar sus luces en todo su esplendo. Estábamos recostados en el pasto, rodeados de luciérnagas. Rukia me miró asombrada, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo plagado de asombro, y una palabra escrita en ellos.

-de nada enana.

Si me pidieran describir este momento en una palabra, sería perfecto, me sentía completo, no había nada que cambiaría, lo que sentía justo aquí y ahora, era suficiente para mí, si pudiera quedarme para siempre, vivir para siempre en este instante, no necesitaría nada más.

-Rukia-atraje su atención-si pudieras elegir un superpoder ¿cuál sería?

Mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, tanto como a mí, por eso no me sorprendí cuando me volteo a ver como si estuviera loco-¿Qué?

Chasqué la lengua-sólo responde enana-sabía que me lanzaría uno de sus golpes, así que estaba preparado cuando su puño impactó en mi brazo.

-no me presiones, idiota-mientras me recuperaba, siguió hablando-nunca lo había pensado, siendo una Shinigami hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer, ser invisible, volar, usar una zampakuto, kido…

-ya entendí-que me respondiera así me irritó, sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, ni siquiera entendía porque la había hecho, así que comencé a levantarme, pero ella tomó mi brazo, deteniéndome.

-¿Qué te pasa descerebrado?

Mi ceño se frunció-nada.

Por un momento creí que iba a darme otro golpe, pero en vez de eso comenzó a responder.

-si pudiera elegir un superpoder, aparte de los que ya tengo-rió-creo que me gustaría controlar las cosas con la mente, así como el profesor X.

Me parecía increíble que recordara esa película-¿también leerías la mente?

Lo pensó un momento-no, creo que hay cosas que deberían ser privadas, y los pensamientos son una de ellas, pero me encantaría estar acostada en el sillón y no tener que levantarme para buscar una bebida, o el control remoto-rió divertida, a veces era una tonta- ¿y tú?

Tenía mi respuesta lista, pero dudé de si debía decirla o no-volar, supongo.

Me miró escéptica- sé que no puedo leer las mentes, pero estoy segura de que estas mintiendo, así que dime la verdad Ichigo.

Sabía que no podía mentirle, no sé ni para que lo intentaba - la verdad es algo estúpido.

-sólo escúpelo zanahoria.

-está bien enana terca-vi su intención de asesinarme, pero no lo haría hasta que respondiera-si pudiera tener un superpoder sería el de…-tragué fuerte-sería poder detener el tiempo.

-¿detener el tiempo?-asentí-¿no viajar en el tiempo, como poder ir al futuro a al pasado, sino detenerlo?-asentí otra vez, nervioso-que superpoder más raro-esperaba que dejara ahí el tema, pero esta era Rukia, así que su siguiente pregunta no me sorprendió-¿por qué?

No sabía por dónde comenzar, así que simplemente me tiré hacia atrás en el pasto, mirando las estrellas, el color del cielo era tan profundo como sus ojos.

-si viajara en el tiempo podría ir al pasado, pero sé que nada de lo que hiciera allí cambiaría mi presente, y si viajara al futuro, vería la vida que tendría sin lo que poseo en este momento-sentí como su respiración se cortaba-así que mi única opción es detener el tiempo, no pensar en el pasado que no puedo cambiar, y evitar que se aproxime el futuro, sólo quedarme aquí, en este momento-las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta-y, por un breve momento-pero tenía que decirlas, si no, me arrepentiría toda la vida-tener la ilusión de que podría ser así para siempre.

-Ichigo-su voz sonó ahogada, pero no quería ver su cara teñida de tristeza

-si, lo sé, ¿Qué tonto verdad?

Casi podía sentir como se libraba la batalla en su interior, y quería evitar que pasara por eso, pero no podía hacer nada, porque esa era una guerra que ya tenía un claro vencedor.

-de verdad eres un tonto-se acercó y junto su frente con la mía-eres el mayor tonto de la historia de los tontos.

Cerré mis ojos-no tenías que exagerarlo tanto.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, el viento movía sus cabellos, los que me acariciaban la cara, su respiración hacía cosquillas en mi mejilla, el suelo no estaba tan cómodo como esperaba, pero ni aunque apareciera un Espada ahora me movería de aquí. Sentí que se alejaba un poco, así que abrí mis ojos, y una de mis manos se posó en su mejilla. Sus ojos violetas se agrandaron por la sorpresa, incluso yo estaba sorprendido de mí actuar, pero en este momento no me importaba nada, ni siquiera mi vergüenza. Lentamente comencé a levantarme, acercando nuestros rostros, pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, pero entonces ella puso su mano sobre los míos.

-no-lo dijo fue tan suave y bajo que creí que lo había imaginado-no hagas esto Ichigo.

-Rukia, necesito hacerlo-mi voz salió suplicante.

-no, no debemos-cerró sus ojos, pero no se alejó de mi.

-pero queremos.

Sus rasgos se contrajeron dolorosamente, estaba sufriendo, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

-Ichigo-suspiró abriendo sus ojos, y alejó mi mano de su rostro-es hora de irnos.

La decepción se asentó en mi cuerpo. ¿Se había terminado el tiempo? ¿De verdad esto sería lo último que viviríamos juntos?

-necesito más tiempo-me senté con la espalda recta.

Ella estaba en pie-¿qué?

-me prometiste un día completo, eso quiere decir 24 horas, y no voy a aceptar menos.

La tristeza fue rápidamente reemplazada por la sorpresa, y el miedo-¿de qué estás hablando?

Me puse en pie delante de ella y me acerqué, pero sin tocarla-ven a mi casa

Los segundos pasaban, pero ninguno de los dos hiso un movimiento, por unos segundo creí que de verdad había logrado detener el tiempo, y entonces ella estalló en una gran carcajada.

-que cosas tan ridículas dices-se sostenía el estómago-por un momento casi creí que hablabas en serio, supongo que aquí es donde dices Bazzinga*.

Me molestó que desestimara mis palabras-hablo en serio Rukia, pasa la noche conmigo.

Sus ojos me escudriñaron por completo, pero no iba a encontrar ningún rastro de duda en mí.

-estas completamente loco

-puede ser, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me prometiste un día, y tienes que cumplirlo.

-¿entiendes siquiera lo que me estas pidiendo?

Analicé mis palabras, entonces entendí lo que ella pensaba-¡no te creas cosas raras!

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, igual que las mías-¡Oye! tú fuiste el que dijo que pasara la noche contigo, eso tiene un solo significado.

-eres una pervertida

-¿qué? Tú fuiste el que dio la idea imbécil.

-yo sólo quiero dormir a tu lado-eso sonaba aún peor, podía sentir como si mi cara fuera a explotar.

Sus mejillas igualaron el color de las mías. Ahora mismo sólo quería encontrar un agujero para enterrarme. Necesitaba relajarme, así que miré hacia otro lado, rascándome la nuca.

-no tiene sentido-iba a rebatirle, pero suspiró cansada-Ichigo, sabes que después de este día, no hay más ¿Por qué seguir alargándolo? Sabes que nada va a cambiar, que pasé otra hora más o no contigo, no va a hacer que el futuro para nosotros sea diferente y cuando…

-¡Ya lo sé, Maldición!- sus palabras me estaban destrozando, así que la corte antes que dijera algo que me destruyera por completo-estoy plenamente consciente de todo eso, porque ha estado en mi mente durante cada maldito segundo que he estado hoy a tu lado, pero no por eso me dejará de doler-voltee a verla- cada vez que pienso que te irás, me duele aquí- agarré mi pecho- cada respiración que doy sabiendo que desaparecerás de mi vida es una tortura, y a veces sólo quisiera…-el nudo en mi pecho era tan grande que me quito el aliento para seguir hablando, así que deje las palabras en el aire.

Se veía muy afectada por todo lo que había dicho, pero no iba a retirarlo, aunque no lo había hecho de la mejor manera, era todo cierto, eso era lo que de verdad sentía, y si lo seguía reteniendo, me carcomería por dentro.

Tragó duro-Ichigo ¿te…te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

La miré estupefacto ¿eso creía que iba decir? Me acerque rápidamente a ella y tomé su cara entre mis manos, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Necesitaba que pusiera atención a lo que le diría, y que nunca lo olvidara, porque no podría volver a repetirlo.

-¡jamás vuelvas a decir eso Rukia!-sus ojos me miraban expectantes- Yo nunca, jamás, me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, eres…eres todo Rukia-sus ojos se suavizaron.

Había tanto que decir, pero no podía hacerlo, no sin desnudar mis sentimientos por completo a ella, y eso es algo que no podía hacer, ella lo había dejado claro, y aunque quería gritarle todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza y corazón, no podía, me había prometido a mi mismo que hoy no haría nada que la hiciera enojarse de verdad conmigo, quería que nuestras ultimas horas juntos como personas "normales" fueran buenas para ella, que cada vez que recordara este día una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios, que no tuviera remordimientos ni se sintiera culpable de no haber podido responder a mis palabras. Pero por sobre todo quería que fuera feliz.

-Ichigo-subió sus manos posándolas sobre las mía, entonces bajó sus párpados- yo sólo quiero que seas feliz-sus palabras me sorprendieron ¿acaso podía leer la mente? La meré estupefacto pero ella cerró sus párpados, ocultando su interior- aun cuando no sea yo la persona que esté a tu lado, quiero que sonrías de corazón, quiero que disfrutes todo lo que la vida te puede ofrecerte, y la persona que puede hacer eso por ti, no soy yo.

-Rukia…

-pero si mientras estoy a tu lado hay algo que yo pueda hacer para verte feliz, lo haré.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tomó un gran suspiro, como si aún dudara, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin vacilación.

-vamos a tu casa.

Mi pecho se hincho dolorosamente. Estaba feliz porque aún me quedaban unas horas con ella, pero por el mismo motivo, una gran tristeza me invadía. Sólo unas pocas horas más.

Entramos en silencio a mi casa, podríamos haberlo hecho por la ventana, pero en este día se suponía que pretendíamos ser personas normales, así que entrar despacio, evitando hacer ruido, era la forma en que los adolecentes normales lo hacían, aunque eso no evito que tropezara con la mesa del recibidor. Por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se detenía, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio para escuchar si alguien se había despertado, pero sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos de mi padre. Subimos lentamente la escalera hasta llegar a mi cuarto. En cuanto entramos ella comenzó a inspeccionar toda la habitación.

-esto no ha cambiado nada-miraba por todos lados, hasta que llegó al armario.

Apoyó una mano sobre la puerta, como si estuviera insegura de abrirla. Cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-sé que es tonto, pero creí que seguiría igual a como lo deje, en cambio ahora ha vuelto a ser un armario de sábanas y frazadas.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste.

-si, tienes razón.

-sácalos.

-¿Qué?

-que saques la ropa.

-¡ah! Claro-comenzó a sacar las cosas, hasta que abrí las cortinas y dejé que la luz de luna iluminara todo el cuarto, incluida la pared dentro del armario.

-aunque lo intenté, nunca pude quitarlos.

En ese pequeño espacio, aún estaban los dibujos de Chappy que ella había hecho cuando estaba aburrida. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

-Rukia-me acerqué despacio hasta ella, iba a voltearla, pero tenía miedo de verla.

-¿por qué?-no estaba seguro de que esa pregunta estuviera dirigida a mí, más bien parecía que estuviera hablando sola.

En ese momento dejé de pensar, sólo actué por instinto, y con mis brazos rodee su pequeño cuerpo, su espalda estaba completamente pegada a mi pecho, sentí cuando se tensó por la sorpresa, pero también fui consciente de cuando comenzó a relajarse, y sus hombros dejaron de temblar. Dios, deseaba poder sostenerla en mis brazos para siempre. Creí que se alejaría de mi, pero me había permitido sostenerla en mis brazo, ella nunca había dejado que la consolara cuando sentía dolor, y aunque quería sentirme feliz por eso, no podía, porque quería ver su rostro y descifrar sus pensamientos a través de sus violáceos ojos, pero respeté su deseo de guardar su tristeza para sí misma, así que sólo la apreté más fuerte a mi cuerpo, intentando trasmitirle un poco de consuelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, y otra vez creí que se había cumplido mi deseo de tener poderes para detener el tiempo, porque así lo sentí, con ella en mis brazos no necesitaba nada más, podría quedarme así para siempre.

-creo…es tarde-su voz salió un poco ronca.

-si-no quería separarme de ella, pero sabía que estaba sobrepasando los límites

-es hora de dormir-de a poco se soltó el agarre, alejándose de mi-em…no tengo pijama.

-si no fueras tan enana podría prestarte uno de los míos

Un rápido golpe aterrizo en mi estómago, haciendo que nos separamos por completo. Está bien, me lo merecía.

-no es mi culpa que tú sufras un hiperdesarrollo, idiota.

Reí por lo bajo-¿hiperdesarrollo? Esa palabra no existe.

-si, la acabo de inventar.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Se hacía la enfadada, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba aguantando la risa.

-entonces… ¿cómo vamos a dormir?

La pregunta fue tan de improviso que no supe que decir. Cuando le pedí pasar la noche conmigo, la verdad no estaba pensando detenidamente, así que ahora nos enfrentábamos a una encrucijada.

-bueno-esto no sería fácil, y me tomé la nuca-sólo hay una cama.

Vi que iba a gritar, así que rápidamente cubrí su boca-mmalftisfto- mala idea, ella me mordió.

-enana endemoniada.

-no vuelves a cubrirme la boca, idiota.

-ibas a gritar, y despertarías a todo el vecindario, incluidas mis hermanas y mi padre.

-bueno, si tu no dijeras estupideces no tendría porque gritar.

-no es una estupidez, no hay más camas.

-entonces me voy de aquí.

Tomé su brazo-no

La cólera cubrió sus ojos-suéltame Ichigo.

-Rukia es sólo dormir, nada más va a pasar, sólo quédate una noche.

Vi el momento exacto en que mis palabras hicieron mella en su pared de cautela.

-estás demente-se soltó de mi agarre y caminó hasta mi cama.

Se quedó un rato mirándola, estaba indecisa, y yo también ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este momento? Entonces se sacó los zapatos, fué subiendo de a poco a la cama, y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, yo estaba en la orilla de la cama, paralizado con la visión de ella sobre mi cubrecama, entonces me miró fijamente.

-¿vas a venir o qué?-sus mejillas se encendieron al decir eso.

Mis pies parecían estar hechos de plomo, y cuando di un paso, estos me hicieron tropezar. Casi caigo al suelo, por suerte estaba la cama, aunque no estaba seguro de que caer sobre Rukia se considerara suerte, porque ahora si veía su intensos deseos de matarme.

-no, Rukia, no es lo que piensas.

La furia parecía emanar por cada poro de su piel - te doy dos segundos para salir de encima mío antes de de que te cambie de idea y te destroce a golpes.

Antes de que terminara la oración yo estaba otra vez de pie. Esta vez caminé con cuidado, y me acomodé al lado más cercano a la pared. Estaba muy quieto, no quería hacer ningún movimiento, sobre todo porque aún sentía que Rukia respiraba furiosa. A medida que se fue relajando, pude relajarme yo también.

-¿le dijiste a tu familia que vine hoy?-esa pregunta salió de la nada.

-no

-ya veo-sonó decepcionada

-no fue porque no quisiera que supieran de ti, es que si lo sabían, hubieran querido verte.

Por un momento se vio confundida, entones una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Eres un idiota-de verdad lo era -¿Qué hora es?

-son la una de la madrugada

-es tarde.

-¿tienes sueño?

Dudo al responder-ha sido un día largo

-si

-creo que es mejor dormir.

-si

Tragó fuertemente y se acomodó, quedando de lado frente a mi-Buenas noches Ichigo.

La miré a los ojos, y me tragué mis palabras- Buenas noches Rukia.

Sus párpados bajaron, y comenzó a regular su respiración, a los pocos minutos sus suspiros eran suaves y relajados. Por mi parte no podía pegar un ojo. Así que me quedé despierto, esperando que pasaran los minutos.

Verla dormir a mi lado me llenaba de gran una tranquilidad, pero a la vez un dolor se propagaba por mi pecho, porque sabía que quedaban pocas horas para que se alejara de mí. Nunca más la tendría esta distancia, ni vería como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro, acaricie sus mejillas con el dorso de mis dedos, subí hasta su frente y con mi dedo índice recorrí su rostro, desde el inicio de cabeza, bajando por su nariz, roce sus labios, deteniéndome en su mentón. Quería que su silueta quedara grabada en mi piel, no quería olvidarla, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Un sentimiento tan grande se apoderaba de mi pecho, lo sentía tan lleno que necesitaba dejarlo salir.

-Rukia-susurré cerca de su rostro-yo siempre te…

-no lo digas-su voz sonó firme-no lo digas, jamás.

Por un momento me sentí confundido, pero sabía a qué se refería-¿por qué?

-si lo dices sólo harás esto más difícil-sus párpados subieron, y sus grandes orbes violetas fueron todo lo que vi-mira mis ojos y no necesitaras las palabras-me miró fijamente, y yo hice lo mismo con ella.

Tenía razón, no necesitaba palabras, porque todo lo que sentía se reflejaba en el profundo violeta. Ira, dolor, desesperanza, miedo, pero por sobre todo amor. Había tanto amor en esos ojos, que me dolía el pecho, era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, pero no me podía sentir completamente feliz por eso, porque este amor no podría ser posible. Estaba seguro de que mi mirada decía lo mismo, o por lo menos esperaba que lo hiciera, quería transmitirle todo en esa mirada, justo como ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

-¿lo ves?-asentí, juntando nuestras frentes.

-las palabras nunca fueron nuestro fuerte.

Sonrió débilmente mientras sus ojos temblaban-las palabras sólo estorban-con su delicada mano trazo los rasgos de mi cara, justo como yo había hecho con ella.

Se sentía tan bien cuando deslizaba sus dedos en mi cara, quería sentir eso por todo mi cuerpo, quería que ella recorriera cada rincón, y yo hacer lo mismo con ella, grabar nuestras caricias en la piel del otro, pero eso sería demasiado, podría hacerme adicto a esa sensación, y no sabía si al conocerla, podría vivir sin volver a sentirla.

-será mejor que duermas, mañana te espera un día largo en la sociedad de almas.

-tú también, mañana empieza tu último semestre de instituto, y después serás todo un adulto, irás a la universidad, estudiaras una carrera, encontraras un trabajo estable, y entonces conocerás a una mujer que…-entonces su voz se apago-y serás feliz-terminó en un susurro.

Dolió escuchar esas palabras, y era consciente de que a ella le dolió decirlas-hey, dijimos que este día era nuestro ¿verdad?-asintió.

Levantó sus manos, estaban un poco temblorosas, entonces las acercó a mí, agarrando un lado de mi polera. Yo pase mi brazo por su cintura, y la abracé, acercándola lo más que podía a mí. A pesar de que se resistió un poco, al final se dejó llevar. A esta distancia podía sentir su corazón retumbar sobre mi piel, el cual estaba en total sincronía con el mío, ambos latidos dolían, ambos estaban agonizando lentamente.

-cuéntame una historia-eso casi me hiso estallar en una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña?

Me golpeó el estómago con un puño, para ser tan delgada tenía una fuerza impresionante.

-sólo hazlo descerebrado.

-está bien enana agresiva-intenté pensar en una historia, pero nada acudía a mi mente, hasta que recordé una historia que una vez le inventé a Yuzu cuando no podía dormir después de que murió nuestra madre, no sé si era la apropiada para el caso, pero era la única que me sabía-¿lista?

Asintió levemente-siempre.

-había una vez-ella se rió porque era una forma muy estúpida de empezar, pero a quien le importaba-un niño ciego, él nunca había podido ver, nació así. Cuando era pequeño iba al parque a jugar, pero los demás niños lo aislaban, nadie quería jugar con él si no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo.

-que crueles.

-exacto. Pero un día llegó una niña al parque, ella jugaba con él, no le importaba que no pudiera ver, si él no sabía que estaba tomando un caballo en vez de un perro, ella simplemente cambiaba la historia.

-era una chica astuta

-pero un día esta chica tuvo que mudarse, lo que hiso que inevitablemente se separaran. Eso rompió el corazón de este pequeño, pensaba que nunca podría encontrar a otra niña con quien jugar, pero entonces recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho: _"en este mundo hay mucha gente que tiene los ojos buenos, y aún así no puede ver. Tú a lo mejor no puedes ver, pero puedes sentir"_

-creo que quiero conocer a esa chica.

Obviaba sus comentarios y seguía con la historia-con eso en mente siguió intentando hacer amigos, y tuvo suerte, en su colegio lo recibieron dentro de un grupo. El tiempo pasaba, y el chico siguió su vida, pero nunca pudo olvidar a esa niña. Entonces un día le pregunto a su madre si recordaba algo de ella, para su sorpresa ella comenzó a llorar. El no entendía, hasta que ella se recompuso y le dijo: _"esa niña murió"_

-espero que esta historia tenga una buena moraleja.

Ojalá todas las historias lo tuvieran-se madre le contó que por el tiempo que ellos empezaron a jugar, esa niña tenía un cáncer avanzado, por lo cual mantenía su cabeza rapada, y ningún niño quería jugar con ella, incluso le hacían bromas.

-malditos

-el único que no se alejó de su lado fue él, precisamente porque no podía ver. Eso rompió un poco su corazón. Le pidió más datos a su madre, y a los días logro dar con la dirección de la casa de la niña. Sus padres aún vivían allí, y se sorprendieron mucho al verlo. Él presento sus respetos en el altar, y les pidió la dirección del cementerio en donde estaba.

-que chico tan valiente.

Ya no recordaba muy bien la historia que le conté a Yuzu, así que seguí improvisando-pasados algunos días se decidió a ir hasta allí. No podía ver el lugar, pero el olor a pino era intenso, debería estar rodeado de árboles, y a medida de que se acercaba un olor intenso le llegó, se agachó y pudo sentir que estaba sobre una alfombra de flores, margaritas, rosas, y sobre todo lirios, los favoritos de ella. Él recordaba todo de ella, menos sus rasgos, nunca la había visto, ni nunca podría hacerlo, pero aún podía recordar el sonido de su voz. Estuvo mucho rato allí, conversó con ella, le contó sobre su vida, que ahora estaba estudiando en la universidad, y lo importante que ella había sido para él.

-¿ella respondió?

-él casi pudo apostar que escucho su risa a lo lejos, como cuando solían jugar. Él secó sus lágrimas, y le dijo adiós, prometiéndole que volvería a verla. Pero no pudo decirle que aún sin haberla visto nunca, ella había sido su primer y único amor.

-pero él tendría que seguir con su vida.

-Y lo hiso. Termino su carrera y encontró un gran trabajo en una empresa.

-pero ¿se volvió a enamorar?

Dudé en cómo responder, era una historia y podía darle el final que quisiera, así que decidí que por lo menos hoy alguien tendría un final feliz-si, se volvió a enamorar. Resulta que la niña tenía una amiga en el hospital, y le contó todo acerca de este chico. Y un día ellos se encontraron en la tumba. Hablaron por mucho rato, con el tiempo comenzaron una gran amistad, que no tardo en convertirse en un gran amor.

-parece el final perfecto.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-porque si la chica lo quería tanto, lo más probable es que quisiera que él fuera feliz, aun cuando no sea ella la persona que esté a tu lado, estoy segura que ella quería que él sonría de todo corazón, que disfrutara de todo lo que la vida le podía ofrecer, y la persona que puede hacer eso por él, no era ella.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, era casi como si hubiera estado hablando de ella misma. El silencio nos envolvió, no sabía si se había quedado dormida hasta que habló-¿él será feliz con ese final?

Las palabras se presentaron claras en mi mente, y se atoraron en mi boca n _o, jamás podría ser feliz, porque ninguna se podría siquiera comparar a ella_ , pero no podría decirle eso, en este momento Rukia necesitaba creer que a pesar de no estar a su lado, él podría ser feliz, que yo podría ser feliz, necesitaba una historia que le diera esperanza para poder afrontar su propia situación, y puede que a pesar de todo el chico fuera feliz, y de igual forma tal vez mi vida no sería completamente infeliz, pero nunca nada se igualaría a esto, estar a su lado, contándole historias.

-si, será feliz.

Sonrió entre sueños-eso es bueno.

Era bueno, pero ¿Sería eso suficiente? ¿No pasaría toda mi vida buscando lo extraordinario? Puede que así fuera para las demás personas, pero esa opción ya no existiría para mí, porque una vida extraordinaria, sólo existiría al lado de Rukia.

Por unos segundos sentí la desesperación de pensar en alguna forma en mantenerla a mi lado ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir para que no se alejara de mi? Muchas ideas poblaban mi mente, pero todas se anulaban al chocar unas con otras, y todo lo que quedaba era una sola y simple palabras: quédate. Pero no pude pronunciarla, la forma en que se sujetaba de mi polera me dejaban claro que esto era tan difícil para ella como lo era para mí, y no quería complicarle más las cosas, nuestro futuro ya había sido decidido, y aunque me desgarrara por dentro, tenía que aceptarlo, eran demasiadas las vidas que estaban en juego, y yo no tenía el valor para sacrificarlas por mi egoísmo, así que sólo me aferré a ella de la misma forma que ella lo hacía conmigo.

Intentaba no trasmitirle la agonía que sentía, eso me lo guardaría para mi, aunque sabía que cada toque estaba cargado del miedo de despertarme por la mañana y no verla a mi lado, perdiéndola para siempre.

Su respiración se hiso profunda, al parecer mi historia había servido para calmarla, mientras la observaba mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, pero no quería caer presa del sueño, quería quedarme despierto todo lo que pudiera, porque estaba seguro que al despertar, todo habría cambiado, y ella se habría ido para siempre, así que antes de caer rendido, me levanté despacio hasta mi escritorio y saqué una caja negra, la que metí dentro del bolso de Rukia, pensé en escribirle una carta, pero no fui capaz, porque cada vez que pensaba en que escribir, terminaba plasmando mi desesperación, así que esto sería lo único que le podría dar, esperaba que lo no la hiciera enojar, y lo pudiera conservar.

Luego de cerrar su mochila, volví a mi lugar en la cama, y mientras la miraba sentía que aún me faltaban horas, tenía tantas cosas atoradas en mi garganta, pero no las diría, no podía decirlas, aunque me ahogara con ellas, y lucharan por salir en cada respiración que daba, debía guardarlas dentro de mí, si las decía, si las dejaba salir, sólo empeoraría la situación, así que me mordí la lengua, intentando regular mi respiración, hasta volver a encerrarlas en mi corazón, donde se quedaría guardadas bajo llave, allí estarían seguras, allí no destruirían a nadie, ni a mí mismo.

Antes de dejar caer mis párpados, sus palabras resonaron en mi mente: _"quiero que seas feliz, aun cuando no sea yo la persona que esté a tu lado, quiero que sonrías de todo corazón, quiero que disfrutes todo lo que la vida te puede ofrecerte, y la persona que puede hacer eso por ti, no soy yo"_ Eso era en ambos sentidos, yo también quería que sus labios mantuvieran esa sonrisa radiante que a veces dejaba ver, esa que atravesaran sus labios, y lograba iluminar hasta los rincones más oscuros de mi alma. De verdad esperaba que ella iluminara la vida de alguien más, que no guardara todo lo que podía entregar, porque aunque ella quisiera hacerse la fría e indestructible, tenía uno de los corazones más bondadosos que había conocido, y esperaba que llegara alguien que pudiera apreciarla, aunque estaba seguro que ninguno lo haría como yo, nadie la atesoraría tanto como yo, pero esa no era una opción, no sé si alguna vez tuvimos esa posibilidad, tal vez nuestro destino siempre fue estar alejados, aunque nuestras almas estuvieran entrelazadas, tendríamos que vivir nuestras vidas separados.

Lo último que vi antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño fue su rostro, el cual estaba en completa paz, la cual me permitió relajarme y disfrutar de una noche sin pesadillas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo a mi lado, pero al alargar mi mano para retirarle el mechón de su rostro, toqué el vacío, Rukia se había ido. El dolor en mi pecho fue intenso, un gran agujero estaba creciendo, como su me estuviera convirtiendo en un hollow, estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

-Buenos días Ichigo-detuve su ataque con un patada.

-¿No puedes despertarme de una forma normal?

-bien hecho hijo-mi padre estaba inconsciente en el piso de mi habitación

-Oni-chan el desayuno casi está listo, ve a bañarte y baja.

-claro Yuzu.

Este era un día normal, otro año escolar, el último antes de tener que elegir una carrera laboral, este era un nuevo inicio, uno en donde no estaría Rukia. Pensar en ella trajo un sentimiento amargo a mí pecho, pero entonces recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado el día anterior y no pude evitar sonreír. Era un día soleado, con una brisa fresca soplando entre los árboles. Así sería mi vida desde ahora, siempre cargaría con su recuerdo, y cada vez que pensara en ella el dolor y la felicidad se mesclarían en mi interior, pero tenía que seguir, porque sin importar lo que pasara con cada uno, la vida sigue su rumbo, ambos sabíamos eso, ella no se detendría, ni yo tampoco lo haría, porque tarde o temprano, la vida nos volvería a juntar, y para ese momento tendría que haber alcanzado la felicidad, a pesar de no estar juntos, porque si no éramos capaces de eso ¿de qué habría servido separarnos? Esa era una promesa, que a pesar de no haber dicho en voz alta, ambos teníamos presente: _Seré feliz, y tú también debes serlo._ Así que con ese en mente avancé, no me detuve en ningún momento, porque sabía que llegaría este día, cuando tocara mi puerta para presentarme a su familia con una cara de orgullo y superioridad, pero no ganaría, porque yo haría lo mismo.

-Hola

-Hey

Ambos sonreímos al saludarlos, y nuestra rutina de siempre comenzó. Puedo decir que aún la amo, eso nunca cambiará, pero dentro del violeta ya no veo rastros de tristeza, ella es feliz desde el fondo de su corazón, y eso me hace feliz a mí, si bien mi felicidad no es completa, puedo decir que se acerca mucho a serlo, y eso, por ahora, es suficiente.

* * *

*Pajilla: Tubo muy delgado, generalmente de plástico flexible, que sirve para beber líquidos, en especial refrescos, sorbiéndolos.

*Horario punta: periodo de tiempo, no necesariamente una hora, en el que regularmente se producen congestiones en vía pública, autopistas y transporte público.

*Bazinga: es una especie de grito de victoria que se hizo muy famoso cuando lo comenzó a usar un personaje llamado Sheldon Cooper, que podemos ver en la serie The big bang theory. Sheldon suele soltar esta palabra cuando hace alguna broma pesada y cree que su comentario ha resultado gracioso.

* * *

 **Natsumivat:** ajaja si, me gustó también esa parte, la verdad quería incluirle muchas preguntas de ese tipo, y creo que quedaron bien, Obviamente como Ichirukista quiero que estén juntos, pero el final me hiso pensar en esta historia, y no me pude contener de compartirla, es triste pero a la vez hermosa, o por lo menos al idea lo es, y no sé si habrá quedado bien. Te entiendo completamente, eso me pasa cada que voy a publicar un capítulo, me empiezo a cuestionar todo, de si quedo bien tal parte, o quedó muy forzado, o no debía haber dicho eso y otra cosa, y termino más confundida, pero después de leerlo como 2340924582052034 vez, me digo: Decídete mujer y lo subo, aunque siempre se me pasan fallas ortográficas o se me ocurre otra frase de como haberlo escrito, pero ni modo. Es lo mejor escribir, visitar otras mentes y otros mundos es lo mejor para olvidar todo el caos reinante en el exterior, intento hacerlo siempre pero el tiempo no acompaña, aunque no es que tenga mucha vida social, sólo el trabajo y los estudios consume mi día, y flojear un poco ajajaj. Gracias y fuerza para ti también!

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Toda la historia es como si hubiera ocurrido en la historia original, por eso duele tanto, porque sabemos cómo acabará. Tienes razón, la relación de ellos fue plasmada de una forma tan perfecta que ni aunque lo intentara podría volver a crear algo así, porque ellos son únicos! Te entiendo, yo ahora cada vez que veo alguna imagen del manga original, o promociones donde sale ellos dos me siento triste y estafada, pero los sigo amando. Muchas Gracias!

 **Darlina140:** Hola! si, como la vida misma.

 **Andre:** entiendo lo que dices, y sí creo que hay partes que está como muy forzado, que se acerque tanto a ella, o las cosas que le dice, puede que me haya excedido en ese ámbito, siempre creo que termino poniendo palabras en la boca de los personajes que lo más probable es que ellos nunca las hubieran pronunciado, pero como dices el deseo del escritor de plasmar el Ichiruki a veces nubla un poco la objetividad, pero eso se basa en lo que dices que estos personajes nunca se han visto en ese tipo de situaciones y por eso se salen un poco de las manos, sé que este capítulo quedó mucho mas OOC, pero debo decir que me gusto el resultado, y me hace feliz tus palabras, de que a pesar de salirme de las líneas algunas veces (muchas para ser exacta ajajaj) entre todas esas líneas en algunas si pueda plasmar la verdadera personalidad de los personajes, eso ya es un gran logro para mí y agradezco de corazón tus palabras, no me incomoda ni me hacen sentir mal lo que dijiste, porque se nota que lo haces con respeto, y cuando las criticas son así se valoran muchos! Gracias y espero que leas este último capítulo, y si bien está un poco exagerado, puedan llegar a ti los sentimientos que quise plasmar. Saludos.


End file.
